The Hidden Princess
by HyeFye
Summary: Dia hanya seorang wanita biasa, namun karena perjanjian masa lalu, ia menjadi seorang putri kerajaan. putri kerajaan yang selalu membuat masalah, selalu dihujat, dicela, bahkan ia dibenci. memendam semua beban seorang diri, hanya seorang dayang yang menjadi saksi penderitaannya. dia Kim Jaejoong, seorang putri yang buruk dimata publik. dia seorang Bad Girl. YUNJAE Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Namaku Tiffany Hwang. _

_Aku adalah seorang pelayan di sebuah kerajaan negara ini. _

_Aku mengabdi sejak dini, karena aku terlahir di lingkungan kerajaan. Awalnya aku hanya pelayan biasa, namun ketika seseorang datang, aku ditugaskan menjadi pelayan peribadinya. Apapun yang ia butuhkan dan perintahkan, aku harus melaksanakannya. _

_Pada awalnya aku tidak menyukainya. Dia bukan seseorang dari kalangan bangsawan, borjuis, orang terpandang, dan apapun yang menunjukkan dia 'wah'. Namun, dia juga bukan dari keluarga sederhana. Dia adalah seseorang yang tidak kaya dan tidak pula miskin atau sederhana. Dia adalah seseorang yang apa adanya. _

_Seperti yang ku katakan, pada awalnya aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak menyukainya karena bukan dari kalangan bangsawan, terlebih. . . ia adalah seseorang yang akan menikah dengan pangeran. _

_Tidak. Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada pangeran. Aku menghormatinya. Karena aku menghormatinya, aku ingin yang terbaik untuk pangeran. _

_Dan aku tidak sudi jika seseorang itu yang menjadi pendamping pangeran. Seseorang yang awalnya tidak kusukai bahkan hampir ku benci, namun kini berubah. Aku justru ingin melindunginya. Bahkan jika aku diperintahkan mengabdi padanya seumur hidup sampai diantara kami ada yang meninggal, aku rela. Aku akan melakukannya, meski tanpa diperintah. _

_Kisah ini bukanlah kisahku yang seorang pelayan, melainkan kisah seseorang yang harus kulayani. Dia putri kerajaan kami. Putri yang sederana berhati baik. Meski kebanyakan orang mengetahuinya sebagai badgirl. Hanya aku dan teman-temannya yang tahu siapa dirinya. _

_Dia. . . seorang putri yang selalu dihujat. Putri yang selalu dicekal, putri yang selalu membuat masalah. _

_Dia adalah seorang putri yang sesungguhnya, namun tertutupi oleh sesuatu hal. Sesuatu hal yang memang ia lakukan untuk keluar dari kerajaan. _

_Ini adalah kisahnya. _

_Kisah sang Cinderlella yang terbuang bernama Kim Jaejoong. _

_Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Seorang Wanita yang memiliki cita-cita menjadi pelukis ternama seperti mendiang kakeknya. Seorang Wanita yang terhambat cita-citanya dan. . . menderita dalam kesendirian. _

_Kim Jaejoong. . . _

_Putri kami yang terbuang dan memendam penderitaan seorang diri. Hanya aku saksi dari perjalan hidup Kim Jaejoong. Hanya aku dan beberapa orang lainnya. _

_Kim Jaejoong. . . _

_Wanita tangguh yang selalu menunjukkan keburukan di depan publik, namun akan menangis kala hanya diriku yang berada disampingnya. Keburukan yang ia ciptakan untuk melepaskan diri dari kerajaan. Keburukan yang ia lakukan sesuai keinginan publik dan mengikuti alur yang dibuat pihak-pihak yang ingin menjatuhkannya. _

_Ia, Kim Jaejoong. . . _

_Dan inilah kisahnya._

* * *

.

.

**_The Hidden Princess_**

**_YunJae**

**Fanfiction_**

**[GS]**

**_Romance**

**Drama_**

**T**

.

.

* * *

"Jaejoong!"

Seruan seorang gadis menghentikan langkah Jaejoong. Gadis bertubuh cukup berisi itu mengatur napasnya ketika berhasil menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Pagi, Junsu!" Sapa Jaejoong pada gadis yang masih menatur napasnya karen berlari.

"Pagi!" Balas Junsu setelah berhasil menetralkan deru napasnya. "Jadwal hari ini sampai jam berapa?" Tanya Junsu.

"Jam tiga. Kenapa?"

"Temani aku ke cafe di pusat kota." Pinta Junsu dengan tatapan memohon.

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar, meningat-ingat apakah ia ada keperluan lain atau tidak. Ia menatap Junsu yang penuh harap, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau ingin bertemu pangeranmu, eh?" Goda Jaejoong.

Wajah Junsu merona, "Seminggu ini aku tidak melihatnya." Ujar Junsu malu-malu dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Jaejoong melepas tangan Junsu dan terkekeh melihat wajah Junsu seperti terkena demam tinggi, "Hehe. . . tapi maaf~ aku tidak bisa." Sesal Jaejoong.

Junsu cemberut, "Kenapa?" Kecewanya.

"Hari ini aku akan ada tamu. Aku tidak bisa menolak karena ini berhubungan dengan wasiat kakek." Ujar Jaejoong lembut. Ia meremas jemari Junsu. "Ajaklah Changmin." Sarannya.

Junsu menggeleng, "Moster makanan itu hanya akan membuatku bangkrut!" Gerutunya.

Jaejoong tertawa, "Tapi Minnie pasti akan sangat senang."

Junsu mendengus, "Senang karena bisa menggodaku dan menghabiskan uangku!"

"Lalu kau akan pergi dengan siapa kalau tidak dengan Changmin?"

Junsu berpikir. Benar juga, selama ini kemana-mana mereka selalu bertiga. Changmin selalu berperan menjadi bodyguard mereka. Kalau sendirian ia tidak berani~"

"Jadi?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu mengangguk, "Yah, terpaksa~" ratap Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa gemas.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju universitas. Langkah mereka diiringi canda tawa, saling meledek, dan saling menggoda.

Ini adalah keseharian Kim Jaejoong. Menuntut ilmu dibidang seni di salah satu universitas seni ternama. Ia sama seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya, menjalani hidup layaknya remaja yang beranjak dewasa. Bermain, belajar, bersenang-senang, bahkan bekerja paruh waktu. Bersama Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin (teman laki-laki paling dekat dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu), Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh warna.

Gadis. . . ah, mungkin mereka (Jejoong dan Junsu) sudah termasuk kategori wanita karena usia mereka sudah menginjak 20 tahun. Kedua wanita itu bersahabat sejak sekolah mengah pertama. Mereka sangat dekat, bahkan tidak pernah bertengkar sekalipun. Mereka sangat menyayangi Changmin, seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun yang selalu mengekori mereka.

Changmin sudah seperti adik bagi mereka, adik yang berperan sebagai bodyguard sekaligus.

Kemanapun mereka memang selalu bertiga, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak memiliki teman yang lain. Mereka memiliki banyak teman bahkan pengemar, karena mereka termasuk orang-orang terkenal di universitas.

Kim Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang sangat mahir dalam melukis dan menghasilkan karya yang menakjubkan.

Kim Junsu adalah seseorang yang bersuara indah. Power suaranya tidak perlu dirgukan lagi, bahkan ia cukup mahir dalam dance. Ia disebut-sebut 'bintang yang terpendam', karena begitu banyak agensi yang mengajukan kontrak dengannya, namun ia tolak.

Alasan?Ia ingin sukses bersama Jaejoong dan Changmin. Jika diantara mereka belum ada yang sukses, maka ia akan setia menanti dan menunda cita-citanya sementara.

Shim Changmin. Pemuda ini memiliki suara yang mampu mencapai nada tinggi. Dia satu jurusan dengan Junsu, bahkan sekelas. Ia sama seperti Junsu, memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang bintang . Ia dan Junsu selalu dipasangkan jika ada suatu acara.

Selama menjadi mahasiswa, tidak sedikitpun dari mereka yang berpikir akan ada perubahan yang terjadi. Mereka menjalani hidup mereka untuk mengejar cita-cita, membuat dunia mengenal mereka.

Sayang. . . kebahagian salah satu diantara mereka akan terenggut. Kebahagiaan yang akan terkurung di sebuah kastil megah. Kastil megah yang akan membuatnya kesulitan bergerak, kastil megah yang terasa sempit. . .

Kastil megah yang akan merengut kebahagiaan Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

.

.

"Apa maksud anda?"

Bibir itu bergetar kala bertanya maksud dari seseorang yang berada dihadapannya. Tangannya merepas busana yang ia kenakan, matanya menatap penuh penjelasan.

Seseorang itu, seorang pria berusia 40 tahunan dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi. Duduk tenang dengan mata yang menatap serius pada wanita dihadapannya. "Anda dipilih kerajaan sebagai calon pendamping pangeran." Jelas pria tersebut dengan tenang. Tangannya menyerahkan sebuah kotak merah berukuran sedang.

"Maaf, saya masih tidak mengerti." Ujar wanita itu pelan.

Pria itu membuka kotak merah dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. "Bacalah." Perintahnya.

Wanita itu mengambil kertas yang disodorkan pria tersebut. Matanya menelusuri setiap kata yang tertera di kertas yang sedikit lusuh. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya membola kala membaca sebuah kalimat yang mengejutkan.

Wanita itu menatap pria paruh baya dihadapannya dengan sorot tidak yakin. Meminta penjelasan lebih.

Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas, "Anda adalah cucu dari Tuan Kim. Tuan Kim merupakan keturunan bangsawan besar terdahulu. Dahulu, raja sebelumnya telah membuat perjanjian dengan bangsawan besar Kim untuk menikahkan keturunannya. Pihak kerajaan berhutang budi pada bangsawan Kim. Untuk membalasnya, pihak kerajaan berniat menikahkan keturunan mereka ketika bangsawan Kim mengalami kesulitan,"

Pria paruh baya itu memberikan wanita muda itu sebuah cincin sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Namun kala pihak kerajaan akan mempersunting keturunan bangsawan Kim, bangsawan Kim dan keluarganya menghilang. 50 tahun berlalu, pihak kerajaan tidak menemukan keberadaan keluarga bangsawan Kim. Sampai 10 tahun kemudian, raja kami bertemu dan keturunan bangsawan Kim, yaitu kakek anda. "

Wanita itu menyimak setiap cerita yang disampaikan. Ia tidak menduga, dirinya ternyata keturunan bangsawan besar dahulu. Satu hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya bangsawan Kim sampai menghilang tanpa jejak?

"Karena saat itu usia kakek anda masih remaja dan keturunan kerajaan adalah laki-laki, pihak kerajaan memutuskan untuk membalas budi dengan menikahkan keturunan selanjutnya. Dan karena anak Tuan Kim laki-laki, kembali perjanjian diundur. Dan sekarang, anda adalah keturunan perempuan dari Tuan Kim. Karena itu, anda diputuskan sebagai calon putri untuk pangeran Yunho."

Penjelasan pria paruh baya itu sukses membuat Jaejoong tertegun. Dalam hidupnya ia tidak pernah bermimpi akan menikah dengan Pangeran Yunho. Bahkan tidak sedikitpun wanita itu mengetahui berbagai macam hal mengenai Yunho. Yang ia ketahui adalah, Yunho adalah pangeran dari kerajaan di negaranya dan suatu saat akan menjadi raja.

* * *

.

.

_Kim Jaejoong memang bukan seorang bangsawan saat ini, namun darah bangsawan mengalir dalam tubuhnya. _

_Itulah yang membuat aku, Tiffany Hwang mulai menerima dirinya walau 'sedikit'._

_Satu hal yang membuatku ingin protes dan marah pada Kim Jaejoong, dia meminta pihak kerajaan menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia seorang keturunan bangsawan. Dia juga tidak ingin publik mengetahui bahwa ia adalah cucu dari pelukis ternama. _

_Publik mengetahui seorang Kim Jaejoong sebagai seorang wanita dari kalangan sederhana. Seorang mahasiswa yang menuntut ilmu dibidang seni. _

_Respon publik ketika pertama kali melihat Jaejoong adalah mengagumi kecantikannya dan tutur katanya yang sopan bak putri bangsawan. Meski awal perkenalan dirinya pada publik mengundang pro dan kontra, seiring berjalannya waktu mulai mereda. _

_Namun. . . hanya sesaat. _

_Rasa kagum itu hanya sesaat melekat di masyarakar pada Kim Jaejoong. Karena lima bulan setelah pernikahannya dengan Pangeran Yunho, Kim Jaejoong berubah._

_Kim Jaejoong yang ku ketahui berhati lembut selama tiga bulan aku mengenalnya, berubah menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang berbeda. Aku tidak mengenalnya, ia selalu bertindak diluar dugaan. _

_Satu hal yang ku ketahui. . . Kim Jaejoong tertekan._

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, putri mahkota?!"

Ratu kerajaan menuntut penjelasan dari putri kerajaan atas apa yang dilakukan sang putri. Ratu kerajaan menahan emosinya dengan meremas media masa. Media masa yang merupakan sumber emosi ratu.

Putri mahkota menunduk memohon maaf, "Maafkan saya, yang mulia." Ujarnya tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya. Jari-jari tangannya saling meremas.

"Berulang kali kau meminta maaf, namun belum kau tunjukkan perubahanmu. Apa arti kata maafmu? Meminta maaf karena akan membuat masalah lagi?!" Geram sang ratu.

Kim Jaejoong, putri mahkota tersebut tidak berani menatap sang ratu. Ia hanya diam dan tidak berniat membalas ataupun memberi penjelasan.

Tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong, ratu tersebut beranjak dari singasananya. "Sebaiknya kau renungkan apa yang telah kau lakukan." Sang ratu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan Jajoong dan sang pangeran, Yunho.

Suasana berlangsung hening sesaat, sampai akhirnya putra mahkota beranjak dari samping Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Perintahnya dingin dan meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri diruangan itu.

Jaejoong masih duduk terdiam. Ia tidak memperdulikan suara pintu yang tebuka. Bahkan ia tidak bergeming ketika Tiffany menghampirinya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Yang mulia-"

"Unnie, Fanny-ah."

Jaejoong memotong ucapan Tiffany tanpa menatap Tiffany.

Tiffany tersenyum, "Maafkan saya, saya tidak bisa."

Jaejoong mengankat wajahnya, menatap Tiffany dengan tatapan sendu. Hal itu entah kenapa membuat Tiffany ingin menangis. . .

"Hanya ada kita berdua, Fanny-ah. Kau juga lebih muda dariku, jangan terlalu formal."

Tiffany tertegun. Meski Jaejoong sering berkata seperti itu, entah kenapa kali ini ada yang berbeda. Jaejoong mengatakannya begitu lemah. Tiffany merasa Jaejoong sangat lelah, namun ia tidak tahu lelah karena apa.

"Yang mulia,"

"Fanny-ah." Tegur Jaejoong mengigatkan.

Tiffany mendesah, sepertinya kali ini ia harus menurut. "U. . . unnie. . ." ucapnya ragu.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Ia beranjak dan mendekati Tiffany. Tiffany hanya mampu memasang wajah binggung kala Jaejoong merentangan tangannya dan tersenyum begitu lembut.

Mata Tiffany membulat. Badannya tersentak kala mendapati Jaejoong memelukknya. "Unnie. . ."

Meski Tiffany tidak bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong, namun ia merasakan basah pada bahunya. Jaejoong menangis. . .

"Dongsaengku~"

Tanpa disadari, air mata Tiffany mengalir.

Dalam keheningan, mereka berpelukan dengan air mata yang mengalir. Tanpa ada isakan, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir.

Saat itu Tiffany menyadari. . .

Kim Jaejoong kesepian. . .

* * *

.

.

_Saat itu aku tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Kim Jaejoong sangat kesepian. Kastil besar nan mewah dengan fasilitas lengkap, sama sekali tidak membuatnya bahagia. _

_Malam itu, Kim Jaejoong menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku akhirnya mengetahui, ia sangat kesepian. Ia adalah orang asing dalam kastil besar itu. Tidak sedikit pihak kerajaan yang menatapnya sinis. _

_Bahkan Pangeran Yunho masih bersikap dingin padanya. _

_Selama lima bulan Pangeran Yunho menutup diri dari Kim Jaejoong. Hanya dihadap publik ia akan bersikap layaknya seorang suami. _

_Mereka, Pangeran Yunho dan Putri Jaejoong adalah aktor yang hebat. Mereka mampu memerankan peranan mereka dengan sangat baik dihapan publik. Saling mengatakan kata sayang kala media masa menanyakan perasaan mereka. _

_Namun hanya aku dan pihak kerajaan yang mengetahui, hubungan mereka tidak sebaik yang ditampilkan pada publik._

* * *

.

.

"Fanny-ah. "

Tiffany menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di sofa kamarnya. Ia menyuruh Tiffany duduk disampingnya. Tiffany menggeleng.

Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa dan menarik Tiffany menuju sofa. Jaejoong mendudukkan Tiffany, kemudian ia duduk disamping Tiffany.

"Aku melukis Pangeran Yunho."

Jaejoong membuka kain penutup lukisannya. Ia menunjukkan hasil lukisannya pada Tiffany, "Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong meminta pendapat.

Jemari Tiffany menutup mulutnya. Matanya menyorotkan rasa kagum. "I-ini. . ." Tiffany tak mampu berkata.

Lukisan itu seperti hidup. Lukisan Yunho yang tengah duduk disingasananya. Sungguh seperti Yunho berada di hadapan mereka. Lukisan itu sangat besar. Seukuran dengan tubuh Yunho jika duduk.

Tiffany sangat takjub. Meski ia mendengar kemampuan melukis Jaejoong sangat luar biasa, namun ia baru melihat dan menyaksikannya langsung. Ini nyata. Tangan Jaejoong seperti memiliki sihir.

"Ini sangat menakjubkan, Yang mulia."

Mata Tiffany tidak lepas dari lukisan tersebut. Terlalu sayang jika harus memalingkan pandangan.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia menatap lukisan itu dalam, "Lukisan ini akan kuberikan sebagai ucapan selamat atas wisuda Pangeran Yunho."

Tiffany menatap Jaejoong, "Anda sangat baik. Padahal Pangeran Yunho tidak pernah memberikan apapun pada anda."

Jaejoong tidak membalas ucapan Tiffany, ia masih menatap lukisan itu. "Lukisan ini sebenarnya aku buat enam bulan lalu,"

Tiffany menatap tidak percaya, "Selama itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Lukisan ini awalnya akan kuberikan sebagai tanda perkenalan dulu. Namun aku berpikir kembali, untuk perkenalan terlalu berlebihan. Hadiah wisuda aku pikir keputusan yang tepat."

"Saya yakin, pangeran pasti akan kagum dengan hadiah anda."

Jaejoong menatap Tiffany dan tersenyum, "Semoga."

* * *

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah dengan riang menuju kamar Yunho. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk segera memberikan lukisannya. Bersenandung kecil sesekali ia lakukan.

Senyum Jaejoong semakin berkembang kala telah tiba di depan kamar Yunho. Jaejoong hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho, namun ia urungkan ketika ia mendengar suara Yunho dari taman.

Penasaran Yunho mengobrol dengan siapa, Jaejoong memutar arah ke taman di samping kamar Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Sampai tiba di pintu yang taman buatan itu, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

Mata Jaejoong berkedip sekali, tubuhnya seakan kaku. Mata Jaejoong melihat dari celah pintu yang terbuka cukup lebar. . .

Yunho berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal. . .

.

* * *

.

"Yang mulia."

Sedari tadi Tiffany memanggil Jaejoong yang termenung. Jaejoong tidak memberi respon apapun, matanya menatap lukisan yang tak jadi ia berikan pada Yunho.

"Yang mulia," panggil Tiffany lagi dengan sabar.

Kali ini Jaejoong merespon. Ia menatap Tiffany dan tersenyum lembut, "Ku rasa. . . lukisan ini tidak perlu diberikan."

Tiffany tersentak, "Kenapa?"

"Lukisan ini," Jaejoong mengelus lukisannya, "Aku tidak yakin Yunho akan menerimanya."

"Kenapa anda berkata seperti itu? Saya yakin, Pangeran Yunho akan menerimanya. Terlebih jika ia tahu anda yang melukisnya."

Jaejoong menatap sendu lukisannya, "Karena ia telah mendapat hadiah yang ia inginkan. Dan aku tidak bisa memberikanya, karena. . ."

Tiffany terdiam. Ia mengerti maksud Jaejoong, jari-jari tangannya saling meremas. "Jangan mengatakannya, Yang mulia. . ." mohon Tiffany sangat lirih.

Seakan tidak mendengar, Jaejoong melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku telah merenggut kebahagiaannya, Fanny-ah."

* * *

.

.

_Kim Jaejoong selalu berkata bahwa ia adalah orang yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan Pangeran Yunho. _

_Namun, Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah berkata, kebahagiaannya terenggut. _

_Selalu berada di sampingnya setiap waktu membuatku dapat mengerti dirinya. Kim Jaejoong selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku, hanya padaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mempercayaiku. Yang pasti, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya dan akan selalu ada untuknya. _

_Akhirnya aku mengetahui alasan ia menerima pernikahan ini. _

_Alasan yang membuatku menitikan air mata. _

_"Aku. . . ingin merasakan hangatnya keluarga yang belum pernah aku rasakan."_

_Saat mengatakan itu, aku hanya mampu terdiam. Walau aku tidak mengalami dan merasakannya, aku tahu ia sangat kesepian. _

_Ayahnya meninggal sebelum ia dilahirkan dan ibunya mninggal setelah melahirkannya. Selama 15 tahun hidup bersama sang kakek yang jarang berada di rumah. Ia hidup sendiri sejak usia 15 tahun, mnlenghidupi dirinya dengan tabungan sang kakek dan bekerja sambilan. _

_Aku tahu, tidak hanya Kim Jaejoong yang hidup seperti itu. Banyak manusia yang bernasib seperti Kim Jaejoong, namun hanya Kim Jaejoong yang membuat hatiku perih. _

_"Aku begitu bodoh. Harusnya aku tahu, keluarga yang kuimpikan selama ini tidak akan memberikan kehangatan."_

_Dia berkata seperti itu karena akhirnya ia menyadari. Lingkungan kerajaan tidak akan seperti keluarga pada umumnya._

* * *

.

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berulah?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang duduk disampingnya. "Maksudmu?"

Yunho menghela napas, "Berhenti membuat sensi. Kau bukan selebritis, kau putri mahkota. Kau istriku." Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, akan berpengaruh pada kerajaan. Dan aku sebagai suamimu tentu akan mendapat masalah karena ulahmu. Semua yang kau lakukan tidak akan masalah jika kau bukan putri kerajaan."

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain, "Kalau begitu lepaskan saja aku." Jaejoong menata Yunho dalam. "Akan lebih baik jika kita berpisah dan aku akan menjalani hidupku sendiri."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau pikir kau bisa mengakhirinya begitu saja!"

"Tentu. Kita tinggal bercerai dan kau," Jaejoong menekan dada Yunho dengan telunjuk kanannya, "Kau bisa kembali pada Boa-shi."

Mata Yunho sedikit melebar, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong mendengus, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Jaejoong menatap sinis Yunho, "Selama ini kau berhubungan dengan Boa-shi. Menjalin hubungan yang kau pikir tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Asal kau tahu aku mengetahui semuanya, bahkan saat kalian berdua ke Eropa."

Yunho terdiam. Perasaanya tiba-tiba tidak nyaman. Rasa takut menghampirinya. Jika apa yang Jaejoong katakan diketahui oleh pihak kerajaan, bisa gawat.

"Selama ini aku hanya diam karena kupikir itu bukan masalah untukku. Tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap hidupku."

Jaejoong menarik jarinya dari dada Yunho. "Bukan hanya aku yang bermasalah." Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku.

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sebenarnya!"

Jaejoong menatap sinis Yunho yang berteriak padanya. "Pikiranku? Aku memikirkan yang terbaik untuk kita, seperti yang kau inginkan."

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Dimana harga dirimu, hah!"

"Harga diriku?" Jaejoong melepas cincin pernikahannya, "Sudah kalian beli!" Jaejoong melempar cincin itu pada Yunho.

TRING

Cincin itu terjatuh tepat di kaki Yunho.

Yunho menatap cincin itu dan mengambilnya kemudian. Yunho menatap cincin itu dan tertawa sinis, "Cih. Bukankah kau yang menyerahkan diri!?" Ucap Yunho sinis.

"Menyerahkan diri? Jangan bercanda!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho rendah, "Kau pikir siapa yang selalu mengejarku hanya untuk membalas budi!"

Yunho mengertakan giginya.

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu? Walau seluruh wanita di negara ini ingin menikah denganmu, pengecuallian untukku!"

"Lantas, mengapa kau menerimanya? Apa alasanmu?"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Ia mngigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akan terdengar menyedihkan jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Mengangkat martabatku, mungkin."

Jawab Jaejoong pada akhirnya dengan sedikit tidak peduli.

Yunho mendecih, "Kau. . ."

"Kurasa sudah cukup mabahas hal tidak penting ini. Sebaiknya kau persiapkan apa yang ku katakan tadi." Ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

Tatapan Yunho berubah, "Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Yunho memastikan.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Aku tahu kau tidak sudi menyentuhku. Karena itu, sebaiknya kau sewa seseorang untuk menyetubuhi aku."

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, meraih tangan Jaejoong dan memberikan cincinnya. "Kenapa harus menyewa orang lain kalau kau punya suami." Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dalam.

"Karena suamiku mencintai orang lain dan tidak sudi menyentuh istrinya yang. . . kotor."

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho. "Sebaiknya kita pergi ke luar kota atau mungkin luar negara. Tentunya kau tidak ingin pihak kerajaan tahu, bahwa anak yang akan ku kndung nanti bukan darah dagingmu."

Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang termenung mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho melempar sebuah gelas dekatnya. Menyalurkan perasaannya yang dilingkupi oleh kemarahan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang, meremas rambutnya kasar. "Kau bodoh, Kim Jaejoong."

Tanpa seorangpun mengetahuinya, air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Yunho.

* * *

.

.

"Sebaiknya anda ke rumah sakit, yang mulia."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Fanny-ah."

"Anda sangat pucat, tubuh anda juga semakin kurus."

"Aku sedang menjalani diet, wajarkan kalau aku kurusan?"

"Anda jangan berbohong. Anda sedang mengandung, bagaimana mungkin anda diet? Saya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada anda."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kedua tangan Tiffany meremas sisi bajunya. Sedari tadi ia menahan diri agar tidak berteriak pada Jaejoong. Ingin sekali ia memaki Jaejoong yang masih bis tersenyum.

"Bagaimana anda bisa baik-baik saja, kalau setiap waktu anda selalu muntah darah!?"

Jaejoong tersentak. Matanya membulat dan menatap Tiffany tidak percaya. "Kau..."

"Saya tahu anda sering muntah darah, bahkan saya menemukan obat anda. Kenapa anda menyembunyikan penyakit anda?"

Tiffany menyingkap selimut Jaejoong dan mengambil obat-obatan yang berada disana. Tiffany menunjulkkan obat-obat tersebut "Kenapa anda menanggungnya seorang diri?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, menyangkal pun percuma. Ia hanya mampu menatap Tiffany yang meneteskan air matanya.

"Saya mohon yang mulia, berhenti menyiksa diri. Berhenti berpura-pura, berhenti berbuat hal buruk di depan media. Saya tahu anda melakukan itu untuk melindungi pangeran Yunho dan kerajaan, tapi untuk kali ini... jangan rahasiakan penyakit anda."

"Fanny-ah..."

"Anda bahkan rela memberikan tubuh anda pada orang lain. Anda terlalu menjaga Pangeran Yunho,"

"Fanny-ah, hentikan..."

"Kenapa anda begitu menyayangi Pangeran Yunho? Kenapa anda mau berkorban untuknya, padahal Pangeran Yunho tidak miliki perasaan yang sama pada anda."

"Cukup, Fanny-ah..."

"Anda... hiks... kenapa anda begitu baik... hiks..."

Jaejoong memeluk Tiffany erat. Ia mengelus punggung Tiffany lembut.

"Ini pilihanku."

* * *

.

.

_Aku tentu tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Itu pilihannya. Dan aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. _

_Aku hanya mampu berdoa, semoga kebahagiaan dapat dirasakannya kelak. Aku sudah tidak kuat melihatnya menanggung beban seorang diri, terlebih dengan penyakitnya. _

_Selama ini ia selalu terlihat baik-baik saja, namun aku salah. Ia menderita, sangat. _

_Setiap berita yang beredar, selalu keburukannya yang disorot. Mereka tidak mengetahuinya, perbuatan buruknya adalah sebuah pengalihan. Ia melakukan itu untuk mengalihkan kejadian dan keadaan kerajaaan. Berulah untuk menutupi hubungan Yunho dan Boa. Bertindak buruk untuk mengalihkan berita buruk yang menimpa sang ratu. Membuat masalah untuk melindungi kerajaan. . . _

_Itulah yang dilakukan Kim Jaejoong saat menjadi puti mahkota. Keburukan yang selalu ia tunjukkan, tanpa ada kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kebaikannya. _

_Tiidak ada yang mngetahui alasan segala tindakannya sampai ia diusir dari kerajaan dan di asingkan. . ._

* * *

.

.

**_The Hidden Princess_**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Hidden Princess_**

**_YunJae**

**Fanfiction_**

**[GS]**

**_Romance**

**Drama_**

**T**

**Hye Fye**

.

.

**~O0O0O~**

.

.

Rintik hujan dan awan yang gelap seperti mengambarkan suasana Jaejoong. Awan gelap itu mengambarkan begitu kelabu hidupnya, sejak ia menjadi bagian dari kerajaan. Tetesan hujan itu seakan mencerminkan begitu miris hidupnya sekarang, menjadi seseorang yang tidak bebas. Jaejoong menatap rintik hujan itu dari kaca endela kamarnya.

Sejujurnya, Jaejoong sangat menyesali keputusannya ketika menyetujui perjanjian masa lalu. Jaejoong hanya mampu menertawakan tindakan bodohnya, namun Jaejoong juga merutuki pihak kerajaan yang selalu mengejarnya hanya untuk membalas utang budi.

Jaejoong sungguh tidak mengerti. Perjanjian itu terjadi di masa lalu dan hanya pihak bangsawan Kim dan Kerajaan yang mengetahuinya, jika pihak kerajaan mengingkarinya pun, tidak akan ada yang tahu dan peduli. Sebegitu tingginyakah martabat dan harga diri mereka?

Baiklah, Jaejoong mengerti pihak kerajaan yang bertanggungjawab dan tahu diri dengan hutang budinya. Tapi apa harus sampai mengejar-ngejar Jaejoong yang bahkan telah menolaknya? Selama dua bulan Jaejoong dikejar-kejar pihak kerajaan hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban 'bersedia'. Dan mampu membuat Jaejoong yang memang sedang bimbang dengan keputusannya, akhirnya luluh.

Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya kehidupannya setelah menjadi anggota kerajaan akan membuatnya terbebani. Setelah masuk ke dalam kerajaan, begitu banyak yang ia lihat berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat di media masa. Aura kerajaan terasa dingin dan kaku. Hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, belum lagi ia harus belajar tatakrama dan hal semacamnya. Waktu kuliahnya pun tidak bebas, selesai kuliah ia langsung dijemput.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya, betapa ia merindukan teman-temannya, terlebih Changmin dan Junsu. Setelah menikah, Jaejoong jarang berkomunikasi dengan mereka berdua, hal itu dikarenakan ponsel Jaejoong rusak. Ponsel Jaejoong terjatuh dan terinjak-injak kala seluruh universitas heboh dengan berita Jaejoong yang akan menikah dengan Pangeran Yunho. Banyak mahasiswa yang mendatanginya dan menanyakan kebenarannya. Gelombang mahasiswa tidak berhenti begitu saja sampai pihak kerajaan menjemputnya.

Menginggat kejadian enam bulan lalu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia melihat tepat ke lukisan yang ditutup kain putih. Lukisan Yunho.

"Waktuku terbuang sia-sia." Bisik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong beranjak, ia menghampiri lukisan yang tertutup kain itu. Mengelus kainnya, "Hanya untuk lukisan ini, aku bergadang dan hampir menelantarkan tugas kuliahku." Jaejoong terkekeh akan ucapannya.

"Junsu benar, aku begitu bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan," Perlahan jemari Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari kain penutup itu, "Dengan membuat sebuah karya yang mungkin tidak akan di sebut sebuah karya olehnya…"

"Beliau tidak akan berkata seperti apa yang anda katakan, yang mulia."

Tubuh Jajeoong tersentak. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Tiffany yang membungkuk hormat padanya. setelah menegakkan tubuhnya, Tiffany menghampiri Jaejoong. "Anda belum memberikannya pada Pangeran Yunho, anda tidak sepatutnya meyimpulkan hal yang belum tentu akan terjadi." Tiffany membuka kain penutup lukisan itu dan menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

Jaejoong menatap Tiffany dan tersenyum, "Terkadang aku merasa usiamu berada jauh di atasku."

Tiffany menatap Jaejoong dan membalas senyum Jaejoong, "Mungkin karena saya dikeliling orang-orang yang usianya jauh diatas saya." Tiffany tertawa kecil mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

Jaejoong ikut tertawa kecil, "Dan aku bersyukur memliki 'penguntit' yang dikelilingi orang-orang yang usianya jauh melebihi kita."

Tiffany tertawa, "Anda melupakan Pangeran Yunho, yang mulia."

Jaejoong memasang tampang terkejut, "Ah! Kau benar. Yunho kan hanya berbeda setahun dariku." Pekik Jaejoong.

Tawa Tiffany semakin menjadi, "Dan empat tahun diatas saya."

Mereka berdua tertawa menyadari obrolan mereka yang sedikit aneh. Sampai Jaejoong seketika menghentikan tawanya dan berganti senyum, hal itu lantas membuat Tiffany menghentikan tawanya dan menunduk.

"Maaf, tidak sepatutnya saya bersikap lancang." Sesal Tiffany, ia membungkuk beberapa kali.

Melihat sikap Tiffany, senyum Jaejoong memudar. "Fanny-ah." Panggil Jaejoong membuat Tiffany menghentikan sikapnya dan menatap Jaejoong, "Jangan ulangi lagi." Ucap Jaejoong datar.

Tubuh Tiffany tegang, kemudian Tiffany kembali membungkuk berkali-kali. "Maafkan saya. Saya berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, saya mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya, Yang mulia." Dalam permohonannya, suara Tiffany bergetar. Ia bahkan meremas jari-jemarinya.

Selama enam bulan ini, baru kali ini Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu. Berkata dengan datar dan sebuah perintah mutlak. Selama enam bulan ini, jika Tiffany bersikap seperti tadi, Jajeoong tidak akan marah. Kali ini, Jajeoong memerintahkan Tiffany untuk tidak mengulagi sikapnya. Jaejoong akan berkata lembut, tidak sedatar tadi. Sungguh Tiffany sangat takut, ia takut Jaejoong akan seperti keluarga kerajaan lain…

Tiffany masih membungkuk. Perasaan gelisah menghampirinya. suara hujan berserta teman-temannya yang mengelegar membuatnya semakin tegang. Betapa Tiffany ingin mengulang waktu. Tiffany menghela napas dan mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Jaejoong yang tidak bersuara lagi.

Mata Tiffany sedikit mengintip sebelum tubuhnya tegak sempurna. Begitu tubuhnya tegak, Tiffany menatap heran pada Jaejoong. Tangan kanan Jaejoong membekap mulutnya, sedang tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya, dan matanya terlihat lucu, kemudian…

"Hhahhahahahaha…"

Tawa lepas keluar dari mulut Jaejoong yang telah lepas dari bekapan tangannya sendiri.

Kini mata Tiffany yang terlihat lucu. Ia tertegun melihat Jaejoong yang tertawa begitu lepas, namun sebuah senyum tipis terukir kemudian.

**~O0O0O~**

_Meski sedikit, aku sangat senang._

_Meski tawa itu bukan tawa yang akan sering menghiasi hari-hari, namun aku bersyukur._

_Aku adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya tertawa lepas di kerajaan._

_Saat melihat tawanya, ingin sekali aku membawa Kim Jaejoong pergi dari kerajaan._

_Membebaskannya dari semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan._

_Aku tidak ingin melihat luka dalam sinar matanya._

_Luka yang tertoreh dan entah kapan akan sembuh._

_Kim Jaejoong…_

_Seandainya aku memiliki kekuasaan, akan kukembalikan kebebasan yang terlepas darimu._

_Yah, seandainya. Kenyataannya itu hanya sebuah keingin dan harapan yang tergantung antara bumi dan langit. Tidak terjatuh namun tidak terbang._

_Mengambang…_

_Harapanku mengambang…._

**~O0O0O~**

Ketika bangun tidur, Jaejoong seperti amnesia. Ia melupakan waktu. Lupa dengan tanggal, bulan, tahun, bahkan hari. Setiap terbangun, Jaejoong selalu berharap apa yang dialaminya adalah mimpi. Tentang pernikahannya dan masalah-masalah yang terjadi.

Dengan tubuh lemas, Jaejoong mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Menghirup udara pagi dengan hembusan angin halus dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, yang mulia."

Sapaan yang selalu melantun tiap ia bangun tidur. Terkadang Jaejoong heran melihat Tiffany yang sudah berada di kamarnya. Sepagi apa Tiffany bangun hingga Jaejoong yang bangun jam setengah enam sudah berada di kamarnya. Bahkan tiap kali Jaejoong bangun pukul lima pun, Tiffany sudah ada di kamarnya.

"Pagi, Fanny-ah."

Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiri Tiffany. Mengambil handuk yang tersampir di tangan Tiffany dan segera melengang ke kamar mandi.

"Yang mulia,"

Panggilan Tiffany menghentikan Jaejoong yang hampir memutar handel pintu. "Anda ditunggu Pangeran Yunho. Beliau berpesan agar anda berangkat kuliah bersamanya." Tanpa menatap Tiffany, Jaejoong hanya mengganguk dan melangkah kedalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Tiffany mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan dibutuhkan Jaejoong.

.

.

"Yunho-_shi_,"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang duduk disampingnya. Yunho hanya bergumam, matanya menyusuri tiap kata yang tertera di majalah.

"Hari ini, saya ingin berjumpa dengan teman-teman saya. Bisakah?" tanya Jaejoong penuh kecemasan.

Sudah seringkali Jaejoong meminta izin pada Yunho, namun tak jua Yunho mengizinkan. Alasannya selalu sama; "Akan menimbulkan keributan jika kau menemui mereka." Yunho menutup majalahnya dan menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Masalah yang kau timbulkan beberapa waktu lalu belum mereda. Kau hanya akan membawa masalah baru jika kau bertemu teman-temanmu."

Ucapan yang final. Tidak dapat dibantah. Dan Jaejoong tidak bisa menawar lagi, ia bukan siapa-siapa… yah, setidaknya itulah pendapat Jaejoong.

Suasana kembali hening. Betapa Jaejoong ingin loncat dari mobil, ia sangat merindukan teman-temannya. Selama perkuliahaan tadi, Jaejoong merasa sangat jenuh. Berbeda jurusan dengan Junsu dan Changmin membuat menderita. Meski ia menikmati setiap pembelajaran yang diberikan, namun karena statusnya kini ia sungguh merasa tidak nyaman.

Seisi kelas memandangnya berbeda kini. Awalnya memang tidak separah sekarang, namun semenjak insiden tiga bulan lalu semuanya menjadi berubah. Hal itulah yang membuat Jaejoong harus diawasi ketat, bahkan tidak diizinkan bertemu teman-temannya.

"Yunho-shi,"

Jajeoong kembali memanggil Yunho, meminta perhatiannya. Yunho yang sedang menatap ke luar kaca mobil, menatap Jaejoong.

"Kapan saya bisa bertemu dengan teman saya?"

Yunho membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Jika masalah yang kau timbulkan telah mereda." Jawab Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendengarnya, "Itupun jika diizinkan." Kalimat terakhir Yunho sukses menghilangkan senyum Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas pasrah, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Memilih melihat pemandangan luar. Sedang Yunho sendiri, ia menatap Jaejoong dalam diam. Bibirnya bergerak hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali bibir itu terkatup. Pada akhirnya Yunho memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Memandangan pemandangan di luar.

**~O0O0O~**

"Yang mulia."

Tiffany memanggil Yunho saat berpapasan di lorong jalan menuju kediaman Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Tiffany. Sebelumnya, Tiffany membungkuk hormat, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Yunho.

Yunho mengambil surat itu, dan membaca. Selesai membaca, Yunho melipat surat itu kembali dan mengembalikannya pada Tiffany. "Kemana dia?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang dingin.

"Maafkan saya yang mulia, saya tidak mengetahuinya."

Yunho menghela napas kasar. Tanpa berkata apapun, Yunho memutar arah tujuannya. Dengan langkah lebar Yunho keluar istana dan memasuki sebuah mobil yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan. Mobil itu langsung melesat dengan kecepat cukup tinggi.

Yunho sengaja mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, ia tidak ingin ada yang mengikutinya. Mata Yunho menelusuri setiap jalan yang dilewatinya, terkadang ia menghentikan laju mobilnya. Menyadari tindakannya tidak akan berguna, Yunho meraih ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Dimana?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Yunho langsung mematikan sambungannya setelah mendapat jawaban dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

Yunho memarkir mobilnya disebuah café yang cukup sepi dan cukup jauh dari keramaian. dengan tergesa Yunho melangkah memasuki café tersebut, tidak memperdulikan penjaga café yang terkejut melihatnya begitupula dengan pengunjung lain. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang. Begitu menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Yunho menghampiri orang itu dan menarik kasar orang itu.

Tidak meperdulikan rontaan orang itu, Yunho terus menyeretnya ke luar café menuju parkiran. Seakan tuli, Yunho semakin menarik kasar seseorang itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dengan kasar.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lembut?" sinis orang itu ketika Yunho telah mendudukkan diri di kursi kemudi.

Yunho menatap seseorang itu tajam. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun, Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong mendengus, "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, Yunho-shi."

Mata Yunho berkilat, "Tidak berhak?" sinis Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho menantang, "Ya! Kau tidak berhak apapun atas diriku!"

"AKU SUAMIMU KIM JAEJOONG!"

**~O0O0O~**

"Suami…"

Dengan getir Jaejoong berucap. Ia meremas dada kirinya dengan erat, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul. Matanya menatap penuh luka pada foto-foto yang berserakan di meja.

Foto dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak, dimana menunjukkan gambaran seorang wanita dan pria yang terlihat mesra. Foto-foto yang didapat Jaejoong pagi tadi, ketika ia akan menemui Yunho di vafiliunnya. Saat itu seorang dayang bermaksud menyerahkan sebuah paket pada Yunho, namun Jaejoong meminta pada dayang tersebut agar dirinyalah yang menyerahkan pakettersebut.

Sedikit curiga, Jaejoong membawa paket tersebut ke kamarnya. Ia membuka paket tersebut dan sontak membuatnya terkejut. Paket berisikan foto-foto Yunho dan Boa yang terlihat mesra, saling berbagi kasih. Selain foto-foto tersebut, terdapat sebuah surat ancaman.

Melihat foto-foto tersebut, entah mengapa ia merasakan sakit. tidak dapat ia pungkiri, sekian lama mengenal Yunho, Jaejoong mulai merasakan ketertarikan terhadap Yunho. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuatnya merasakan sakit selain karena statusnya sebagai seorang 'istri'.

"Suami macam apa yang bermain dibelakang istrinya?" Jaejoong tersenyum miris, "Suami seharusnya mampu membimbing sang istri agar tidak tersesat," Jaejoong meraih beberapa lembar foto, "Bukan melakukan hal yang mampu membuat sang istri 'lepas' karena tertekan…"

Jaejoong mencengkram erat beberapa foto ditangannya. Ia meremas foto-foto tersebut sampai kusut, kemudian melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Jemarinya kini meremas rambut hitamnya, sungguh ia merasa sakit.

Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan diri. Setelah cukup tenang, Jaejoong mengambil kembali foto-foto yang ia lempar ke tempat sampa tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam paket kemudian. Jaejoong tidak mengikutsertakan surat ancaman itu,

"Seharusnya aku melaporkan masalah ini, namun aku tidak mau membuat diriku terlibat lebih jauh dengan kerajaan."

Jaejoong memasukkan paket tersebut ke dalam sebuah koper, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur, Jung Yunho. Kau memiliki istri sepertiku,"

Jaejoong beralih mengambil surat ancaman itu, kemudian meraih ponselnya. "Istri yang melindungi kebusukan suaminya,"

Jaejoong mengetikkan sesuai melulai ponselnya, "Bahkan mau melakukan tindakan gila hanya untuk menutupi kebusukan sang suami dan tidak melibatkan keluarga."

Jaejoong mengirimkan sesuatu yang ia ketik tadi dan menanti balasan dari seseorang…

**~O0O0O~**

Kericuhan terjadi disebuah gerbang universitas. Begitu banyak wartawan memenuhi gerbang universitas seni tersebut, mereka sibuk menyampaikan sebuah berita, membidikan kamera mereka pada seseorang yang dikawal beberapa bodyguard untuk melepaskan diri dari kepungan orang-orang yang haus berita. Para reporter silih berganti menanyakan hal yang intinya sama, menanyakan sebuah kebenaran dari berita yang didapat pagi tadi.

"Jaejoong-shii, benarkah anda ke pub semalam?"

"Apa benar anda memasuki sebuah hotel dengan pria tidak dikenal?"

"Apakah benar pria tersebut selingkuhan anda?"

"Jaejoong-shi, benarkah anda mabuk saat memasuki hotel?"

"Siapa pria yang bersama anda semalam?"

"Jaejoong-shi, bisakah anda menjawab?

"Jaejoong-shi, apa benar anda menari striptise di pub tersebut?"

Dan berbagai pertanyaan lain yang sudah tidak terdengar oleh Kim Jaejoong. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat telinga panas. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang wajar sampai kurang ajar pun terlontar.

Para bodyguar itu melindungi Jaejoong dari serangan wartawan dan beberapa mahasiswa yang ikut andil menyaksikan keributan tersebut. para bodyguard itu menuntun Jaejoong menuju mobil yang siap melaju kapan saja.

Jaejoong hanya mengikuti para bodyguard yang melindunginya memasuki mobil. Sebenarnya ia sangat syok dengan kejadian yang ia alami. Kali ini lebih menghebohkan dan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong bahkan sampai terkilir karena berdesak-desakan.

Kaki Jaejoong terkilir sebenarnya sejak ia mulai di kejar-kejar mahasiswa lain. mahasiswa dari berbagai fakultas yang memburu berita. Jaejoong sempat terjatuh dan terkilir, bahkan mungkin kakinya sudah bengkak.

Jaejoong bersyukur, para bodyguar kerajaan datang tepat waktu dan memperlakukan Jaejong tidak kasar. Mereka sangat melindungi Jaejoong, telalu melindungi smapai-sampai tidak ada yang berhasil mengambil potret Jaejoong.

Sampai di dalam mobil, Jaejoong belum bisa bernafas lega karena Yunho duduk disampingnya. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam, bahkan bisa saja membunuh Jaejoong detik itu juga. Namun Jaejoong acuh, ia malah lebih mengkhawatirkan kakinya. Beruntung Jaejoong memakai celana yang menutupi mata kakinya, sehingga bengkak di kakinya tertutup.

Mobil melesat begitu saja, menghiraukan teriakan dan seruan para wartawan yang mengejar mobil kerajaan. Selama perjalanan, keheningan melingkupi. Jaejoong terdiam karena menahan sakit, sedangkan Yunho diam karena menahan amarah.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup lama, mereka sampai di kerajaan.

Yunho menarik kasar Jaejoong memasuki kerajaan, tidak memperdulikan ringgisan Jaejoong. Para bodyguar yang melihat langkah Jaejoong yang aneh, berniat membantu, namun hal itu urung karena Yunho berjalan begitu cepat dan mereka sudah tidak memiliki wewenang.

Yunho mendudukkan kasar Jaejoong ketika telah tiba di hadapan ratu. Yunho membungkuk hormat dan ikut mendudukkan diri. Jaejoong mencoba memasang wajah biasa, ia mencoba tidak menunjukkan kesakitannya.

"Penjelasanmu."

Sang ratu langsung ke permasalahan, memerintahkan Jaejoong untuk menjelaskan masalah baru yang ia buat.

Jaejoong berdiri dan membungkuk hormat, "Yang mulia, maafkan saya."

Dan hanya itu yang selalu terucap dari bibir Jaejoong.

Sang ratu berdiri dari singasananya, ia menghampiri Jaejoong. Jemari lentiknya meraih dagu Jaejoong yang masih membungkuk hormat. Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya seiring dengan gerakan jari sang ratu. Jaejoong menahan napas ketika melihat ekspresi sang ratu yang begitu murka.

PLAK

Dan sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi kanan Jaejoong, melukiskan sebuah tanda merah yang begitu kentara. Tamparan yang sangat kuat sehingga membuat Jaejoong terjatuh.

Para dayang berada di dalam runagn itu berjengit. Tiffany yang berada disana juga berjengit, bahkan ia hampir melangkah menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Bersimpuh sampai esok hari."

Begitu dingin. Snag ratu member hukuman terhadap Jaejoong begitu dingin. Suasana ruangan terasa mencekam, para dayang bahkan menegang begitu mendengar perintah sang ratu. Sedangkan Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang mengasihani…

"Jangan ada yang berani memberinya makan dan minum."

Perintah terakhir itu membawa sang ratu meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh dayangnya, meninggalkan Jajeoong, Yunho, dan Tiffany.

Jaejoong segera memposisikan dirinya duduk bersimpuh. Tidak memperdulikan Yunho yang kin ikut bersimpuh di sampingnya, "Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan kinerja otakmu," yunho memulai percakapan, "Namun apa yang kau lakukan sekarang telah melewati batas. Pergi ke pub sampai mabuk, bahkan sampai menginap di hotel dengan pria tidak dikenal."

Yunho mengusap pipi Jajeoong yang merah, "Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Citramu sungguh sangat buruk, aku tidak yakin kau keturunan seorang bangsawan."

Jajeoong tidak merespon apa yang dikatakan Yunho, ia hanya diam tertunduk. "Awalnya aku berpikir akan 'jatuh' padamu, namun apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini membuatku malah berbalik mengasihanimu."

Yunho melepas jarinya dari pipi Jaejoong, "Kau berpendidikan, namun tidak terdidik. Kau tidak berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang menjajakkan diri, hargadirimu sangat rendah."

Jaejoong tetap diam, bahkan ketika tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggangnya dan melesakkan wajahnya pada bahu Jaejoong, "Namun bagaimanpun dirimu, kau tetaplah 'istriku'."

Tubuh Jajeoong menegang mendengar pernyataan Yunho, terlebih ketika Yunho mengecup dahinya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan istriku melakukan hal-hal yang akan merepotkanku." Setelah berkata itu, Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan Tiffany yang setia berdiri menemani.

Sepeninggal Yunho, air mata Jaejoong mengalir. Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat melingkupinya, belum pernah ia merasakan perlakuan lembut seperti yang Yunho lakukan. Yang Yunho lakukan adalah yang pertama baginya, Yunho yang pertama. Perlakuan Yunho membuat perasaan Jaejoong tidak karuan dan membuatnya takut.

Ia takut jatuh cinta pada Yunho…

Meski begitu, Jajeoong sangat bahagia. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan perkataan Yunho yang terakhir, ia melupakan kenyataan Yunho yang direpotkan oleh perbuatannya. Dan hari itu, Jaejoong melaksanakan hukumannya dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

Tidak Jaejoong sadari, Tiffany ikut tersenyum dan setia menemani Jaejoong menjalani hukumannya.

**~O0O0O~**

Jaejoong tidur dengan sangat lelap. Beruntung jadwal kuliah Jaejoong sedang kosong sampai empat hari kedepan, Jaejoong bisa beristirahat setelah tadi pagi Jaejoong dibebaskan dari hukumannya.

Saat ini Tiffany tengah duduk di bagian ujung ranjang, dimana kaki Jaejoong terbaring. Tiffany mengopres kaki Jajeoong yang bengkak parah. Dengan hati-hati Tiffany merawat pergelangan kaki Jajeoong, tidak ingin Jaejoong terusik.

Tiffany memijat kaki Jaejoong yang satunya. Bersimpuh semalaman tentu membuat kaki Jaejoong keram dan kaku. Bahkan ketika tadi Jaejoong berdiri, ia terjatuh kembali sehingga Tiffany menuntunnya ke kamar.

Tidak dipungkiri, sebenarnya Tiffany juga merasa pegal di kakinya, namun itu tidak seberapa karena Jaejoong memerintahkan Tiffany kembali saat menyadari Tiffany menunggunya. Tiffany keras kepala, ia bersikeras menemani Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menyerah, akhirnya ia menyuruh Tiffany duduk.

Melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang sangat meprihatinkan, air mata Tiffany menetes. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Jaejoong menahan sakit di pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak. Duduk bersimpuh dengan kaki sehat saja akan membuat kaki sakit, apalagi dengan kaki yang cedera.

Selama kegiatanya, Tiffany tidak mampu menahan isak tangisnya. Ia sangat merutuki kelakuan Jaejoong, merutuki dirnya sendiri yang tidak mengetahui apapun maksud Jaejoong membuat masalah yang sangat parah.

Tiffany menghapus air matanya, ia menenangkan diri agar tidak menangis lebih lama. Tangan Tiffany beralih membereskan semua alat-alat yang ia gunakan untuk merawat Jaejoong. Selesai dengan semua peralatan, Tiffany menyelimuti Jaejoong sampai leher. Tiffany melangkah keluar kamar, namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, Yunho berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Tiffany membungkuk hormat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho.

Tiffany menatap Yunho, "Beliau sedang beristirahat." Tiffany menjawab melenceng dari petanyaan Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengangguk tidak memperdulikan jawaban Tiffany, selanjutnya ia memasuki kamar Jaejoong, meninggalkan Tiffany yang menatap cemas pada kamar Jaejoong.

**~O0O0O~**

"Aku berharap kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal 'tidak penting' pada pers."

Yunho berbisik pada Jaejoong di sela kegiatanya merapikan pakaian Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam, ia membiarkan Yunho merapikan rambutnya yang jelas-jelas sudah rapi.

"Jangan membuat masalah baru." Pesan Yunho. Ia mengecup dahi Jajeoong sesaat, setelah itu ia menuntun Jajeoong ke sebuah ruangan dimana berbagai media telah memenuhi ruangan itu.

Jaejoong mendengus dengan perilaku Yunho. Beginilah perilaku Yunho jika di luar kerajaan, bersikap layaknya suami yang baik. Ingin sekali Jaejoong membeberkan kebusukan Yunho, namun itu akan menambah masalah. Jajeoong tidak ingin ada kericuhan dari pihak kerajaan.

Entah mengapa sejak ia menjadi bagian dari kerajaan, ia merasa harus melindungi kerajaan. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang besar, malah akan merusak dirinya. Namun ia berpikir, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain dari ini.

Selama di kerajaan tidak begitu banyak pekerjaan yang ia lakukan, tidak seperti Yunho, sang ratu, atau bagian lain dari kerajaan yang memiliki peranan penting. Jaejoong merasa dirinya hanya sebuah mascot yang hanya ada untuk di pajang, karena itu ia ingin berguna.

Setidaknya dengan menjauhkan berita-berita buruk yang menimpa Yunho, ia menjadi lebih berguna. Bukankah tugasnya juga untuk melindungi kerajaan? Selain itu…

Ia adalah orang luar yang beruntung, jadi jika ia yang membuat masalah kerajaan tidak akan mendapat pengaruh besar. Masyarakat pun tahu ia orang luar, karena itu apa yang ia lakukan tidak akan begitu berarti.

Jaejoong duduk bersisian dengan Yunho, dimana di depan mereka berbagai media siap mengabadikan apa yang akan Jaejoong katakan. Jaejoong menatap seluruh ruangan, penuh dengan wartawan. Jaejoong melihat Tiffany berada di ujung ruangan, dekat pintu dimana tempat Jaejoong dan Yunho memasuki ruangan.

Dari kejauhan dapat Jaejoong Lihat gesture Tiffany yang memberinya semangat. Setidaknya Jaejoong merasa sedikit tenang dengan semangat dari Tiffany. Jaejoong kembali menatap pada pers, ia sudah bersiap dengan apa yang akan ia katakana.

Jaejoong baru saja akan membuka mulut kala ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengenggam tangannya. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya. Jaejoong merasakan ketenangan kala mengetahui Yunho yang mengenggam tangannya dan memberikan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Mengenai masalah beberapa waktu lalu,"

Saat Jaejoong mulai bersuara, tiba-tiba suasana hening. Hanya ada bunyi dan kilatan blitz kamera memnuhi ruangan itu. Ruangan yang cukup besar, membuat suara Jaejoong mengema.

"Saat itu saya sedang berada dalam masalah. Hal itu membuat saya melakukan hal yang 'diluar batas'."

Jaejoong tersiam sesaat, ia menatap pada para wartawan yang mencatap apa yang ia katakana.

"Saya… bertengkar dengan sahabat baik saya. Terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara kami, sehingga kami bertengkar hebat. Karena hal itu, saya melepaskan masalah saya dengan mendatangi bar. Bagi saya, dia adalah segalanya. Sahabat saya yang selalu ada untuk saya, kami belum pernah bertengkar sebelumnya" Jaejoong menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman

"Saya sangat takut kehilangan sahabat saya. Karena rasa takut itu, saya ingin melupakan pertengkaran kami dengan alcohol. Dua hari lalu kami telah meluruskan masalah dan kami tetap bersahabat."

"Apakah pria yang mengantar anda adalah sahabat anda?"

Tiba-tiba seorang wartawan menyela dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk, "Ya. Dia adalah sabahat saya. Dia yang mengantarkan saya ke hotel karena mabuk. Dia tidak berani mengantarkan saya pada kerajaan, dia mengatakan, dia tidak ingin membuat saya dalam masalah. Esok harinya dia menjemput saya kembali di hotel, walaupun kami masih bertengkar."

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian ia menunduk. "Maafkan atas perilaku saya yang sangat buruk. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah membuat masalah. Maafkan saya karena dengan apa yang terjadi, saya telah mencoreng nama kerajaan. Maafkan saya karena saya bukanlah… putri yang baik. Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki diri. Maafkan saya kerena mengecewakan kalian."

Jaejoong menghela napas, kemudian menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Dan apapun yang terjadi pada saya, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kerajaan. Karena itu, tolong jangan pernah membawa kerajaan, karena ini masalah saya. Terima kasih." Dan sekali lagi Jaejoong membungkuk hormat.

.

**~O0O0O~**

.

_Aku tahu, apa yang dikatakan Kim Jaejoong adalah kebohongan besar._

_Dia selalu bercerita padaku bahwa sahabatnya adalah orang-orang yang pengertian._

_Tidak mungkin mereka akan bertengkar._

_Aku yakin, itu hanya akal-akalan dari Kim JAejoong._

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi yang kutahu pasti, ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan._

_Aku sangat yakin, karena ia selalu menghubungi seseorang._

_Wajahnya selalu menegang._

_Aku beberapa kali memeorgokinya mendapatkan paket._

_Entah apa isi paket tersebut, yang jelas aku melihat luka tiap ia menerima paket itu._

_Aku ingin sekali mengetahu isi paket itu, karena setelah mendapat paket itu, beberapa hari kemudian Kim jaejoong membuat tindakan-tindakan yang membuat namanya tercoreng._

_Seperti yang ia katakan, apapun yang ia lakukan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kerajaan._

_Pers selalu mengejar-gejar Jaejoong._

_Beruntung pers menuruti apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong,_

_Setiap pemberitaan, hanya ada nama Kim Jaejoong._

_Tidak ada nama kerajaan dalam setiap berita yang beredar._

_Seringkali pula aku menemaninya menjalani hukuman. Seringkali pula aku merawatnya setelah menjalani hukuman._

_Seringkali pula aku melihatnya meneteskan air matanya._

_Dan…_

_Aku mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang membuatku sesak._

_Ia mulai mencintai Pangeran Yunho…_

.

**~O0O0O~**

.

"Eh? Yunho mendapat tugas ke Eropa?"

Jajeoong menatap Tiffany penuh tanya. Ia melepaskan kuasnya.

Tiffany mengangguk, "Beliau berangkat sore ini."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, "Apa hanya Yunho?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya Pangeran Yunho. Beliau berada di Eropa selama dua minggu."

"Cukup lama." Respon Jaejoong.

Tiffany tersenyum, "Apa anda tidak mengusulkan diri untuk ikut serta?"

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar, "Hmm… kurasa tidak. Walau aku memohon sekalipun, aku tidak akan diizinkan. Kau tahu sendiri… masalah." Jaejoong memberi tanda kutif dengan kedua tangannya pada kata masalah.

Tiffany tertawa kecil, "Anda terlalu 'hyperaktif', seharusnya anda lebih tenang sedikit."

Jaejoong ikut tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau benar. Sepertinya aku harus menirukan Boa-shi yang anggun dan penuh ketenangan." Candanya dengan nada yang aneh.

Bukan tawa yang direspon oleh Tiffany. Tiffany justru terdiam mendengar candaan Jaejoong yang sejujurnya tidak pantas disebut candaan. Jaejoong menatap Tiffany heran karena tidak merespon candaannya, "Apa aku salah berkata?" tanyanya memastikan.

Tiffany menggeleng, "Tidak, yang mulia. Hanya saja entah mengapa kata-katanya sedikit.. emmm… saya kurang menyukainya." Jawabnya sungkan.

Jajeoong menatap Tiffany -tiba ia merasakan sebuah kecurigaan pada Tiffany, "Apa ada masalah dengan Boa-shi?"

Tiffany menatap Jaejoong sedikit tidak nyaman, "Ti-tidak yang mulia." Jawabnya gagap.

Kegagapan Tiffany justru semakin membuatnya curiga. Jajeoong menghentikan tangannya yang akan meraih kuas, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Fanny-ah." Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. Mencoba mengintimidasi Tiffany dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Tiffany yang ditatap seperti itu langsung menunduk, "Yang mulia.."

Jajeoong menghela napas, "Fanny-ah, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyimpannya. Kau tidak akan bisa, apalagi terhadapku." Jaejoong menghampiri Tiffany dan meraih tangan Tiffany. "Katakanlah," perintahnya.

Tiffany menatap Jajeoong tidak yakin, namun seperti yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun pada Jaejoong. Dengan perasaan tak menentu Tiffany berucap, "Boa-shi pergi bersama Pangeran Yunho."

.

**~O0O0O~**

.

_Seharusnya aku tahu._

_Apa yang kukatakan saat itu adalah sebuah awal dimana Jaejoong merasakan kehancuran._

_Dia yang mulai mencintai Pangeran Yunho, terpaksa menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan._

_Perginya pangeran Yunho bersama Boa-shi ke Eropa, membuat Kim Jaejoong semakin berubah._

_Ia melakukannya lagi. Ia bertindak diluar dugaan lagi. Kembali masalah yang lebih besar ia lakukan._

_Namun beruntung, masalah itu dapat teratasi dengan cepat. Pihak kerajaan mampu menghalau semua berita-berita yang beredar, meminimalisir berita miring yang menimpa Kim Jaejoong._

**~O0O0O~**

Yunho melempar sebuah surat kabar ke sembarang arah dengan kasar. Tangannya terkepal erat, napasnya memburu. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Jaejoong mengetahui hubungannya bersama Boa. Selama ini ia mampu menutupi semuanya, tapi bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengetahuinya?

Selama ini semua pihak mengetahui hubungan Yunho dengan Boa adalah sahabat. Apapun yang mereka lakukan tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Baik Yunho maupun Boa, mereka mampu mengambil sikap kapan dan dimana mereka akan berlaku layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Boa sendiri tidak pernah menuntut apapun pada Yunho, karena ia mengetahui dan mencoba mengerti posisi Yunho. Selain itu, Boa adalah salah satu keturunan bangsawan yang terpandang. Tentu Boa tidak ingin mengambil risiko dengan tindakan yang dapat menjatuhkan dirinya dan keluarganya.

yunho menengkan emosinya yang tiba-tiba memuncak. Sejujurnya ia ketakutan. Yunho takut jika Jaejoong menyebarkan hubungannya dengan Boa. Jika hubungannya dengan Boa ketahuan, Yunho akan mendapat masalah. Yunho akan dicoret sebagai calon raja dan dapat dipastikan kakaknya lah yang akan mengatikannya.

Yunho tidak ingin kakaknya menjadi raja. Bukan karena Yunho yang terobsesi menjadi raja, hanya saja ia ingin kakaknya merasakan kebebasan. Selama ini, kakaknya selalu dididik dengan keras oleh kerajaan. Baru empat tahun yang lalu akhirnya kakaknya bisa menghirup udara segar. Kakak Yunho akhirnya diizinkan keluar istana. Hal itu bisa terjadi karena Yunho yang memintanya.

Yunho tidak ingin pengorbanannya menjadi sia-sia. Karena itu yunho akan melakukan apapun untuk menutupi kesalahannya. termasuk memanfaatkan masalah Jaejoong. Jika Jaejoong mendapat masalah lagi, Yunho akan diam. Tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Meski sejujurnya ia tidak ingin memanfaatkan Jaejooong.

"Maaf, Jaejoong. Sejujurnya aku merasa bersalah padamu, tapi aku tidak ingin pengorbananku menjadi sia-sia, bagiku kebahagiaan kakakku saat ini yang utama."

**~O0O0O~**

Jaejoo menatap bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di taman. Saat ini ia tengah menunggu seseorang. ada suatu hal yang ingin Jajeoong bicarakan dengan seseorang itu, karena itu Jaejoong memintanya untuk menemuinya di kediamannya. Jaejoong sesekali menyesap teh yang disediakan Tiffany. Suasana sore yang tenang membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?"

Suara seseorang yang dinantinya membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum kala melihat seseorang itu menunduk hormat. Jaejoong mempersilahkan seseorang itu untuk duduk disebrangnya. Jaejoong menuangkan teh ke cangkir dan memberikannya pada seseorang itu.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, yang mulia?" tanyanya sopan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Tidak perlu seformal itu, Boa-sshi. Aku lebih nyaman dipanggil Jaejoong." Pintanya.

Boa tersenyum kaku menanggapi permintaan Jaejoong, "Ne, Jaejoong-sshi." Boa meraih cangkirnya bermaksud meminum tehnya, namun gerakannya terhenti kala Jaejoong bertanya,

"Bagaimana hubungan anda dengan Pangeran Yunho, Boa-sshi?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong sukses membuat jari Boa terlepas dari cangkir cantik itu. Boa menatap Jajeoong penuh keterkejutan. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum dan kembali meminum tehnya dengan tenang. Jaejoong menatap Boa masih dengan senyum, "Boa-sshi?" tegur Jaejoong karena Boa tidak bereaksi.

Boa berdehem, "A- kami baik-baik saja. Hubungan persahabatan saya –"

"Persahabatan? Bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih, Boa-sshi?" jajeoong memotong ucapan Boa dengan tenang. Sedangkan Boa membisu. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Boa dilingkupi ketakutan, tangannya bahkan sampai gemetar.

"Tidak perlu tegang, Boa-sshi." Jaejoong meraih tangan Boa yang gemetar. Boa menatap Jajeoong tkaut-takut, "Hei, apa wajahku menyeramkan? Kenapa menatapku takut begitu?" tanya Jajeoong dengan nada bercanda, namun ditnaggapi dengan wajah pucat Boa.

Jaejoong melepas tangannya dan tertawa kecil, "Santai, Boa-ssi. Anda tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu. Saya tidak akan merebut Yunho-ssi."

Boa menatap Jaejoong binggung. "Jaejoong-sshi…"

"Saya tahu hubungan kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Saya meminta maaf karena telah merebut posisi anda. Seharusnya andalah yang menjadi pendamping Yunho-sshi."

Apa yang Jajeoong katakana sungguh membuat jantung Boa seakan lepas. Boa sungguh tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Jaejoong dna pembicaraan yang terlalu to the point. Seharusnya Boa yang meminta maaf karena berhubungan dengan Yunho debelakang Jaejoong.

"Yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah," Jaejoong kembali meraih jemari Boa, "Anda harus bersabar, Boa-sshi. Apapaun yang terjadi nanti, anda harus percaya bahwa Yunho-sshi tetap setia pada anda. Semua ini akan segera berakhir dan anda akan kembali pada Yunho-sshi. Percayalah pada saya."

boa sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong mengatakan hal seperti itu? Seharusnya Jaejoong memintanya untuk mejauhi Yunho, karena bagaimanapun Jaejoong lah yang berhat atas Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong malah memintanya untuk bersabar dan menjamin ia akan kembali pada Yunho.

Boa sungguh merasa malu. Sejujur ada rasa benci pada Jaejoong karena ia telah merebut Yunho. Tapi apa yang Jaejoong katakan seakan menamparnya bahwa kebenciannya tidaklah beralasan. "Jaejoong-shi.."

"Saat ini, saya meminta anda untuk selalu menemani Yunho-sshi. Yunho pasti sangat terbebani karena masalah yang menimpa saya, karena itu saya ingin anda membuat beban Yunho-sshi terlepas. Saya yakin, dengan adanya anda Yunho-sshi akan mambu melewati semua beban-beban yang ditanggungnya."

"Kenapa anda meminta saya untuk melakukannya? Seharusnya itu adalah tugas anda sebagai istrinya."

"Saya memang istri Yunho-sshi, tapi yang berada di hati dan pikirannya adalah Kwon Boa. Istri hanyalah sebuah status." Jaejoong meremas tangan Boa, "Kami bahkan tidak melakukan hubungan layaknya suami-istri."

Boa kembali dikejutkan dnegan sebuah kenyataan. "Anda pasti bercanda. Anda menikah telah lama, tidak mungkin…" boa menggeleng tidak percaya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Tidak. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Anda tahu sendiri kami tidur di kamar yang berbeda."

Boa tertunduk, "Kenapa? Apa anda tidak menyayangi Yunho?"

Genggaman tangan Jaejoong melonggar, "Apa saya perlu menjawabnya?" tanya balik Jaejoong.

Boa menatap Jaejoong dan mengangguk, "Karena bagaimanapun anda istrinya."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Saya sangat menyayangi pangeran Yunho. Bahkan sejujurnya saya telah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Anda…"

"Perhatian yang diberikan Yunho selama ini entah kenapa membuat saya jatuh. Yah, meski saya tahu apa yang dilakukannya hanya sebuah formalitas di depan media. Dan sejujurnya itu membuatku kecewa dan sakit disaat bersamaan."

Boa dapat melihat senyum pedih dari Jaejoong. Kini tangan Boa yang beralih mencengkram erat tangan Jaejoong, "Jaejoong…"

Jaejoong membalas genggaman Boa, "Tapi tenang saja, Boa-sshi. Sebesar apapun saya menyayangi Yunho-sshi, saya akan meghapusnya dan akan segera mengembalikan Yunho-sshi pada anda." Ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum tulus.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

**~O0O0O~**

Maaf update sangat telat (_"_)

Saya berharap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan membosankan hehehe..

Terimakasih kepada kalian yang telah mereview di chapter sebelumnya^^

Bagi yang bersedia, Review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Kenapa anda berkata seperti itu, yang mulia?"

Tiffany menghampiri Jajeoong. Ia mengambil cangkir Boa dan menyimpannya di meja lain. Jaejoong memandang tindakan Tiffany penuh tanda tanya, namun ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Jaejoong menatap bangku yang sebelumnya diduduki Boa.

"Jika aku memintanya menjauhi Yunho secara terang-terangan, apa menurutmu Boa akan menurutinya?" Jaejoong berbalik bertanya pada Tiffany. Jaejoong mengayunkan tangannya, menyuruh Tiffany duduk di bangku yang telah dikosongkan Boa.

Tiffany menurut. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, Tiffany meletakkan sebuah cangkir yang berbeda. Cangkir yang berada dihadapan Tiffany membuat alisnya berkerut, dalam pikirannya Jaejoong terheran-heran asal Cangkir itu. Tiffany yang melihat raksi Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"Saya menyimpannya di kantung rok saya. Saya membawanya setiap anda meminum teh, karena saya tahu anda selalu mengajak saya." Ujar Tiffany dengan senyuman. Jaejoong mengangguk merespon penjelasan Tiffany. Tiffany menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya seraya berkata, "Mengenai pertanyaan anda tadi, menurut saya Boa-ssi tidak akan dengan mudah menjauhi pangeran." Jawab Tiffany.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Karena itu aku berkata seperti tadi padanya. lagipula Yunho tidak mencintaiku, seperti yang kau tahu. Jadi percuma jika aku mempertahankan sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya."

Tiffany menatap Jaejoog tidak setuju. "Kenapa anda selalu bertindak seperti itu? Anda tidak pernah mencobanya, padahal jika anda mencoba saya yakin semuanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang anda simpulkan."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Apa anda tahu? Ketika anda pingsan karena menjalani hukuman, pangeran yang merawat anda. Bahkan pangeran tidak mengizinkan saya untuk merewat anda. Itu sungguh menjengkelkan kalau anda ingin tahu." Tiffany mendengus kesal menginggat kejadian seminggu lalu.

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya, "Jadi aku tidak bermimpi?" lirihnya.

Tiffany mengangguk, "Tentu bukan! Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan, aku tidak boleh menemui anda selama pangeran belum keluar dari kamar anda. Padahalkan aku pelayan pribadi yang mulia." Jelas Tiffany dengan nada mengebu dan penuh rasa tidak suka.

"Apa… Yunho juga yang menganti pakaianku?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah.

Mata Tiffany melotot, ia menatap Jaejoong penuh keterkejutan. "APA!?" teriak Tiffany mengekspresikan keterkejutannya, bahkan ia sampai mengebrak meja.

Jaejoong terkejut karena teriakan Tiffany yang berlebihan. Jaejoong bahkan sampai mengamankan cangkirnya yang hampir terjungkal karena gebrakan Tiffany. Tiffany menatap Jaejoong intens. "Anda… pakaian anda diganti oleh pangeran? Anda serius?" tanya Tiffany dengan mata terpicing.

Jaejoong menatap datar Tiffany, "Aku bertanya padamu." Ucap Jaejoong gemas.

"Sepertinya memang pangeran, karena setahu saya selama seharian itu pangeran yang mengurus anda." Tiffany menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

Jawaban Tiffany membuat wajah Jaejoong merah kembali, bahkan lebi parah. Kedua tangan Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Tiffany yang melihat reaksi Jaejoong tersenyum jahil.

"Eum, saya pikir pangeran sudah mulai terbuka pada yang mulia. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin pangeran mau menganti pakaian yang mulia. Kupikir ini langkah awal anda untuk menarik perhatian pangeran." Jaejoong menatap Tiffany tidak setuju.

Tiffany tertawa aneh, "Ayolah, yang mulia. Saya tahu anda 'sudah jatuh', tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi. Dan saya pun sudah memiliki firasat kalau pangeran sebenarnya 'sudah jatuh' pula pada anda. Saya tahu pangeran itu tipe orang yang 'diam di luar, ramai di dalam'." Tiffany menaik turunkan alisnya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya yang tersipu, "JA-jangan berkata sembarangan!" elak Jaejoong.

Tiffany tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong, sepertinya ia harus mengatakan sesuatu menyangkut tindakan Jaejoong pada Boa tadi. Sejujurnya Tiffany sangat menyutujui tindakan Jaejoong, walau ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya akan berbeda dengan harapan Jaejoong. Justru tindakan Jaejoong malah akan menghasilkan hal sebaliknya.

"Boa-ssi itu perasa, yang mulia. Setahu saya Boa-ssi akan terus memikirkan dan akan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang anda katakan tadi. Saya yakin setelah ini, Boa-ssi tidak akan begitu dekat dengan pangeran." Ungkap Tiffany.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya, "Maksudmu Boa-ssi akan menjauhi pangeran karena apa yang ku katakan tadi?" tanya Jaejoong menebak.

Tiffany mengangguk, "Saya tahu Boa-ssi, karena dia adalah teman pangeran sejak sekolah menengah. Boa-ssi sering berkunjung kemari, dan hal itu secara tidak langsung membuat saya mengetahui sifatnya." Tiffany menghembuskan napas,

"Boa-ssi itu baik. Sangat baik. saya berharap setelah ini anda jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi. Jika anda bertindak bodoh, bertindaklah untuk menarik perhatian pangeran. Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, pangeran mulai terbuka pada anda. Gunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik, yang mulia. Demi kebahagiaan anda."

.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

.

**_The Hidden Princess_**

**_YunJae**

**Fanfiction_**

**[GS]**

**_Romance**

**Drama_**

**_T_**

—**Hye Fye— **

.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

.

_Sejauh yang kulihat, pangeran memang mulai perhatian pada Jaejoong._

_Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang telah dilakukan pangeran untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya. Aku pun tidak tahu sejak kapan dan karena apa pangeran mulai perhatian. Selama yang kuperhatikan, setiap Kim Jaejoong mendapat masalah pangeran adalah orang pertama yang akan berdiri di depan Kim Jaejoong._

_Berdiri yang kumaksud bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Secara tidak langsung, pangeran akan melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan hukuman Kim Jaejoong. Akhir-akhir ini bahkan pangeran yang merawat Kim Jaejoong. Itupun jika Kim Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri._

_Beberapa kali pula aku mendapat perintah dari pangeran agar memperhatikan kesehatan Kim Jaejoong. Bodohnya diriku, setelah mendapat perintah itu aku baru menyadarinya. Tubuh Kim Jaejoong mengalami penurunan berat badan._

_Mengenai Kwon Boa, aku tidak melebih-lebihkan. Ia memang seorang yang sangat baik._

_Sebelum Kim Jaejoong muncul, aku bahkan sangat berharap Kwon Boa lah yang menjadi pendamping pangeran._

_Kwon Boa… aku yakin setelah pertemuan dan pembicaraannya dengan Kim Jaejoong, aka nada perubahan diantara pangeran dan Kwon Boa. Sebuah perubahan yang kurasakan akan membaik untuk Kim Jaejoong._

_Jika apa yang kurasakan benar, aku sangat yakin… Kwon Boa akan melapas pangeran untuk im Jaejoong._

.

.

Yunho menatap Boa dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan luka. Setelah satu minggu mereka tidak bertemu, bukan kata rindu yang terucap dari bibir Boa. Yunho merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. tidak menyangka, satu minggu yang ia lalui tanpa Boa malah terbalaskan oleh kata yang sangat sukar untuk di dengar Yunho.

Keadaan hening bukan karena di tempat itu hanya mereka berdua, melainkan karena Yunho merasa hatinya merubah suasana restoran itu menjadi senyap. Hatinya yang sakit mengalihkan semuanya. Setelah kata itu terucap, hanya sunyi yang Yunho rasakan.

Yunho tidak mengerti, kenapa Boa begitu tenang? Kenapa Boa mengatakannya dengan mudah, dan kenapa Boa berkata seperti itu dengan raut wajah yang tenang. Seakan menunjukkan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah keharusan dan tak seharusnya terjadi kisah diantara mereka. Dan lebih menyakitkan adalah ketika Boa berkata, "Aku menyukai Kakakmu."

Kenapa? Kenapa harus kakaknya? Setidaknya jika Boa ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, jangan kakaknya yang dijadikan alasan. Ia tidak sanggup. Yunho tidak akan bisa menolak apabila berhubungan dengan kakaknya. Yunho tidak bisa walaupun ia harus terpaksa berpisah karena Boa lebih menyukai kakaknya.

Yunho tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah ingin mendengar Boa menyangkut pautkan kakaknya dengan perpisahan mereka dalam satu kalimat. Yunho selalu mencoba untuk menjauhinya, namun tetap tidak bisa karena Boa lah yang mengutarakannya, bukan dirinya.

Yunho tahu, sejak awal yang disukai Boa adalah kakaknya, tapi waktu itu hanya sekedar kagum. Boa hanya mengagumi kakaknya, tidak lebih. Tapi sekarang? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Setahunya Boa tidak pernah berhubungan dengan kakaknya. Kenapa?

"Maafkan aku, Yunho. Tapi kurasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Aku pun tidak akan bisa selamanya bersamamu." Boa menatap Yunho dengan penuh luka. Boa sesungguhnya tidak tega melihat Yunho yang tertunduk lesu, "Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau tidak ingin mengurungku dalam kerajaan. Kau selalu memperhatikanku. Kau tidak ingin hidupku dikekang oleh kerajaan, kau ingin aku bebas."

Boa meraih tangan Yunho dan mengenggamnya erat. "Kebebasanku adalah tidak terikat dengan kerajaan. Dan kau sangat terikat, jadi biarkanlah aku bebas."

Yunho menatap Boa, "Tidak bisakah? Aku ingin bersamamu." Yunho menatap penuh permohonan.

Boa menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama, aku tahu itu. Kau memilih kerajaan, itu berarti kau tak memilihku. Kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk kakakmu, itu berarti kau lebih menyayangi kakakmu daripada aku. Dan kau… lebih menerima pernikahan itu, yang berarti aku tidak bisa memilikimu dan aku tidak akan pernah jadi milikmu. Aku bukan takdirmu, Yun."

Yunho menghela napas pasrah, "Apa itu kesalahanku?" tanya Yunho. Boa mengangguk. Yunho meremas tangan Boa, "Hanya sampai disini kah kisah kita?"

Boa tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tidak. Kisah kita akan berlanjut, tentunya bukan kisah asmara, melainkan persahabatan seperti dulu." Boa melepas tangannya dan menepuk bahu Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, ia menyentuh tangan Boa yang berada di bahunya. "Dan mungkin kisah antara kakak ipar dan adik ipar." Ucap Yunho mencoba bercanda. Hal itu sukses membuat Boa tertawa yang tentunya dipaksakan.

"JAdi kalau kakakmu menyukaiku juga, kau merestuinya?" tanya Boa jahil disela tawanya.

Yunho menatap Boa lama. Boa yang ditatap seperti itu bungkam. Boa berdehem untuk memecah keadaan yang tiba-tiba hening kembali. Yunho menatap Boa dalam diam, ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan merestuinya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, tentu kau tahu itu. Kupikir kau akan menantiku."

Boa memalingkan wajahnya, "Penantianku hanya sebuah harapan kosong. Aku tidak mungkin terus menantimu. Menanti seorang suami wanita lain. menanti sampai kau bercerai, menanti sampai kau kembali padaku dan benar-benar mengikatku." Kini Boa menatap Yunho dengan tatapan luka, "Aku tidak mungkin menjadi orang kejam yang menghancurkan rumahtangga orang lain. aku tidak akan sekuat Kim Jaejoong yang mampu menghadapi semua masalahnya. Aku tidak akan tahan mendengar gunjingan orang lain. orang akan menghinaku, Yun."

Yunho bungkam. Apa yang dikatakan Boa adalah benar. Boa bukan pribadi yang tangguh. Mendapat sedikit gunjingan saja Boa akan menangis dan stress. Boa yang hidup dilingkungan bangsawan, tentu harus menjaga citranya. Jika melakukan sedikit saja masalah, maka ia akan menghancurkan keluarganya. Boa tidak ingin kedua orangtuanya kecewa, sama seperti Yunho. Boa akan lebih memilih orangtuanya dibanding Yunho.

"Hubungan kita tidak tercium media saja, membuatku tertekan. Selama berhubungan denganmu jujur aku merasa menjadi wanita kejam. Kau tentu tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika hubungan kita diketahui media."

Yunho tahu dirinya sangat egois. Menginginkan Boa tetap disisinya sementara ia telah menjadi milik orang lain. jika masyarakat mengetahui hubungan mereka, maka Boa lah yang akan menjadi sorotan. Yunho sebenarnya sempat berpikir untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka sejak menikah dengan Jaejoong. Yunho takut Boa menjadi sasaran media, namun karena keegoisannya, Yunho memilih bertahan.

"Aku pikir sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. _Aku memiliki alasan untuk berpisah denganmu_, Aku menyukai kakakmu."

Yunho tersenyum pedih, "Kakakku adalah orang yang sangat baik. Aku yakin kau akan lebih bahagia jika bersamanya." yunho berdiri, bermaksud meninggalkan Boa. "Kurasa pembicaraan cukup sampai disini, aku pergi." Yunho mulai melangkah menjauhi Boa, tanpa pamit.

Sepeninggalan Yunho, pertahanan Boa runtuh. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

.

Tiffany menatap penuh tanya melihat keadaan Yunho. Yunho berjalan lunglai melewati dirinya begitu saja. Tiffany bahkan sangat terkejut ketika melihat arah Yunho berjalan. Dengan langkah dipercepat Tiffany membuntuti Yunho. Benar saja, Yunho memasuki kamar Jaejoong tanpa permisi, masuk begitu saja.

Tiffany berjalan pelan mendekati kamar Jaejoong. Pintu kamar Jaejoong tidak tertutup rapat, ada celah sekitar lima senti. Dengan perasaan takut-takut dan nekat, Tiffany mengintip. Mata Tiffany bergerak liar mencari keberadaan Yunho.

Mata Tiffany terpaku pada pemandangan dekat ranjang. Di kamar itu, Yunho memeluk Jaejoong. Posisi Yunho dan Jaejoong sangat pas, mereka berpelukan dengan posisi menyamping hingga Tiffany dapat melihat raut Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho yang memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat Jaejoong. Raut Jaejoong yang terkejut dan terheran-heran sekaligus. Satu hal yang membuat Tiffany terkejut dan sangat tidak percaya,

Yunho menangis.

Yunho menangis dipelukan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengusap punggung Yunho, mencoba memberi ketenangan tanpa bertanya apapun. Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit terdorong kebelakang karena menahan berat badan Yunho. Tiffany tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya Jaejoong memapah Yunho ke ranjang. Karena ia yakin saat ini Yunho akan sulit untuk diajak bicara, terlebih memintanya untuk pindah tempat.

Di ranjang, mereka duduk dengan Yunho yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih setia mengusap punggung Yunho. Tiffany dapat melihat begitu perhatian dan lembut perlakuan Jaejoong. Sampai hampir 20 menit kemudian Tiffany melihat Jaejoong membaringkan tubuh Yunho di ranjang dengan hati-hati. Jaejoong melepas kancing teratas kemeja Yunho, lalu beralih melepas sepatu Yunho, dan terakhir Jaejoong menyelimuti tubuh Yunho sebatas dada.

Karena terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian itu, Tiffany tidak menyadari Jaejoong berada di depannya dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar entah sejak kapan. Tiffany gelagapan, ia panic. Ia takut Jaejoong marah karena telah berlaku tidak sopan. Tapi kepanikan Tiffany hilang begitu melihat senyum Jaejoong. Jaejoong meletakkan telunjukkanya di bibirnya, memberi isyarat agar tidak berisik. Dengan kaku Tiffany mengangguk.

Tiffany mundur beberapa langkah ketika Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu itu sepelan mungkin. Seteah menutup pintu, Jaejoong menatap Tiffany lembut. Ia meraih tangan Tiffany dan membawa Tiffany ke kamar Yunho.

"Yang mulia," panggil Tiffany takut-takut. Mereka memasuki kamar Yunho begitu saja.

Tiffany menatap cemas begitu Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dan berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjang Yunho. Tiffany menggeleng begitu Jaejoong menyuruhnya tidur disebelahnya. Tiffany memang sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat, terlebih sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 11:00 malam. Tapi Tiffany tidak bisa tidur begitu saja di kasur Yunho. Meskipun itu perintah Jaejoong. Lagipula ini bukan kamar Jaejoong, jadi tetap saja tidak bisa seenaknya.

Jaejoong mendudukkan diri, "Tidak apa. Yunho kan tidur di kamarku, jadi aku bisa tidur di kamarnya." Ucap Jaejoong enteng.

Tiffany menggeleng keras, "Tapi anda tidak boleh seperti itu, bagaimanapun ini kamar pangeran. Anda juga belum mendapat izin."

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia menghampiri Tiffany dan merangkul bahunya. "Nah, jadi sejak kapan kau mengintip, Fanny-ah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya kau mengintip sejak awal."

Tiffany mengerutkan dahinya, ia kembali dilanda kecemasan. "Ma-maksud anda?" gugup Tiffany.

Jaejoong menatap Tiffany intens, "Dari mana kau tahu aku tidak mendapat izin? Apakah dari Yunho yang sedang tidur?"

Tiffany menelan ludahnya kasar. Dengan gerak cepat ia melepaskan diri dari Jaejoong dan segera membungkuk. "Maafkan saya, yang mulai. Sungguh saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Saya… saya hanya penasaran dengan pangeran yang berjalan lunglai, terlebih pangeran memasuki kamar anda. Saya mengkhawatirkan anda, yang mulia." Jelas Tiffany dengan suara cukup lantang.

Tiffany merasakan kepalanya ditepuk pelan dan mendengar Jaejoong menyuruhnya menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Tiffany menurut dan menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Fanny-ah. Kalau kau, aku percaya. Aku yakin kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada yang lain."

"Yang mulia…"

"Nah, sebaiknya kau kembali. Aku tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah karena berada di kamar Yunho."

Tiffany mengangguk, "Lalu anda?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidur disini, tidak mungkin aku tidur bersama Yunho di kamarku."

tiffany tersensenyum mendengarnya, "Anda sangat aneh, wajarkan kalau suami istri tidur bersama."

Jaejoong tertawa, "Jangan mulai, Fanny-ah. Cepat kembali ke kamarmu sebelum aku menendangmu."

.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Yunho diputuskan Boa. Selama dua minggu itu, Yunho menjadi pribadi yang lebih tertutup. Jaejoong bahkan jarang bertemu Yunho. Biasanya setiap pergi dan pulang kuliah Yunho yag mengantar dan menjemput, kini Jaejoong malah diantar jemput oleh para bodyguard. Dan yang membuat Jaejoong heran adalah Yunho meminta Tiffany untuk menemaninya. Padahal selama ini Tiffany dilarang untuk menemani Jaejoong ke kampus.

Jaejoong tidak terlalu ambil pusing sebenarnya, hanya saja sungguh perubahan sikap Yunho membuatnya penasaran. ketika Jaejoong bertanya pada Tiffany apa yang terjadi, Tiffany mengangkat tangan. Sedikitnya ia bersyukur karena perubahan Yunho, ia bisa kembali berkumpul dengan Junsu dan Changmin. bahkan satu minggu ini mereka sering bersama, saling melepas rindu.

Jaejoong sangat bahagia ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Junsu dan Changmin akhirnya menerima tawaran sebuah agensi. Jaejoong begitu antusias ketika Junsu mengatakan ia akan debut lima bulan setelah tanda tangan kontrak. Changmin sendiri harus ditraini selama tiga bulan. Jaejoong sungguh bersyukur akhirnya kedua temannya itu mengambil keputusan untuk mencapai cita-citanya tanpa menantinya seperti janji mereka dulu. Jaejoong memenang pernah meminta agar mereka berdua tidak memikirkan Jaejoong. Junsu da Changmin sempat menolak, walau pada akhirnya mereka luluh dengan alasan dan bujuk rayu Jaejoong.

"_Noona_, aku dengar kau akan mengadakan kunjungan kesebuah panti asuhan?"

Jaejoong yang tengah meminum jusnya menatap Changmin. saat ini mereka berada di ruang music, "Ya, besok aku akan mengadakan kunjungan ke sebuah panti asuhan. Bukan hanya panti asuhan, tapi panti itu juga merupakan lembaga yang menampung anak-anak cacat." Jelas Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk-angguk, "Wah pasti sangat mengasyikan. _Noona_ kan sangat menyukai anak-anak." Seru Changmin riang.

Jaejoong tertawa, "Memangnya kau! Setiap dekat dengan anak kecil, kau selalu membuat anak kecil menangis."

Junsu yang tadinya tengah berlatih menari, menghentikan gerakannya dan menghampiri dua sahabatnya dan ikut bergabung. "Heh, aku ingat benar tahun lalu Changmin membuat anak perempuan menangis karena melihat wajahnya." Junsu berucap dengan tangan yang meraih botol air yang dipegang Changmin.

Changmin merenggut, "Wajahku kan tampan, kenapa bocah itu malah menangis melihat wajahku? Aku tidak kalah tampan dari Max TVXQ kok~"

Junsu memukul kepala changmin, "Narsis sekali kau! Kau tidak bisa disandingkan dengan Max yang tampan itu. Kau itu bagai tahi lalat di dalam hidungnya Max. tidak ada apa-apanya!"

"Ya! Kau tega, _noona_. Masa aku disamakan dengan tahi lalat di dalam hidung? Emangnya aku upil apa!" sewot Changmin.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang memang selalu rebut karena hal sepele. Namun tawa Jaejoong tidak lama berganti dengan senyum pedih. Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini bersama dua sahabat yang selalu mepercayainya. Entah kapan lagi ia akan bisa bersama mereka. Mereka akan menempuh jalan yang berlawanan dengannya. Junsu dengan karir penyanyinya, begitu pula dengan Changmin. sedangkan dia…

Terkurung dalam sebuah istana.

Istana tanpa menara. istana yang mengurungnya seperti Rapunzel. Namun ia bukan Rapunzel, bukan seorang yang berada di negeri dongeng yang kisahnya akan selalu berakhir bahagia. Heh, itu hanya kisah yang sengaja dibuat untuk anak-anak. Sayangya ia bukan anak-anak, karena itu ia tidak akan percaya akan ada pangeran yang akan membebaskannya dari istana.

Yang Jaejoong alami malah sebaliknya, sang pangeranlah yang membuatnya terkurung di dalam kerajaan yang luas. Sang pangeranlah yang merenggut kebebasannya. Sang pangeranlah yang membuatnya seperti ikan duyung. Ia harus mengorbankan apa yang berharga darinya agar bisa memiliki kaki. Memiliki kaki untuk bebas berjalan, bukan untuk menemui sang pangeran. Melainkan lepas dari sang pangeran. Dan Jaejoong sedang melakukannya. Secara perlahan ia mengorbankan dirinya agar lepas, namun sampai saat ini ia belum memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk benar-benar lepas. Ia masih harus melakukan sesuatu.

Jaejoong menatap sendu Junsu dan Changmin yang kini saling pukul. Jarak diantara mereka yang berdekatan, membuat Jaejoong mampu meraih keduanya secara bersamaan. Jaejoong memeluk keduanya dengan mat terpejam, mencoba mengingat momen-momen kebersamaan mereka.

Junsu dan Changmin terdiam begitu mendapat pelukan dadakan. Terlebih ketika mereka merasakan kepala Jaejoong yang disenderkan pada bahu mereka. Tanpa berkata apapun, Junsu dan changmin membalas pelukan Jaejoong erat. Mereka berada dalam keheningan cukup lama, sampai Jaejoong berucap,

"Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian. Aku akan mengingat kalian, kalian adalah sahabat dan keluargaku. Kalian adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupku. Kalian… adalah salah satu alasan aku bertahan hidup. Aku mencintai kalian. Sangat, sangat, sangat mencintai Kalian."

Sangat lirih Jaejoong berkata. Bahkan ia berkata dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Air mata yang membasahi bahu Junsu dan Changmin. Jaejoong meremas pakaian Junsu dan Changmin. sungguh ia tidak tahu kapan lagi mereka akan bisa berkumpul seperti ini. mereka akan memulai kehidupan masing-masing, mereka memiliki jalan hidup yang berbeda, dan mereka entah sampai kapan akan bisa bersama.

Mereka berpelukan dengan posisi melingkar. Changmin, satu-satunya pria disana adalah orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan. Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum khasnya, "_Noona_, tidak perlu kau katakan pun kami sangat mengetahuinya. Kami pun sama, sangat mencintai _noona_."

Junsu yang belum melepaskan pelukannya, semakin memeluk Jaejoong. "Meskipun mereka berkata kau bukan orang baik, tapi bagi kami kau adalah orang terbaik. Mereka yang berkata seperti itu karena tidak mengenalmu. Apapun yang kau lakukan dan atas alasan apapun kau melakukannya, kami akan selalu bersamamu."

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir, sungguh ia sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Meski mereka tahu Jaejoong membuat masalah di media, mereka selalu member dukungan dan semangat. Mereka selalu berkata, mereka tidak mempermasalahkan perbuatan Jaejoong, karena mereka tahu Jaejoong memiliki alasan. Jaejoong sungguh tidak tahu harus membalas kepercayaan mereka padanya dengan berbuat apa. Setiap ada masalah, Jaejoong selalu dibantu oleh mereka.

"_Noona_, bukankah kami selalu berkata bahwa kau tidak sendiri? Berbagilah pada kami, jangan kau pendam seorang diri. Lihatlah, tubuhmu sampai kurus, kan?" dengan nada bercanda Changmin berkata.

Jaejoong terkekeh, ia melepas pelukan Junsu dan beralih memukul bahu Changmin. "Aku memang paling kurus diantara kalian."

"Tapi kau semakin kurus, Joongie." Sela Junsu dengan nada mendesak.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Selama ini aku memang menganggap enteng masalah yang kubuat, aku berusaha acuh. Tapi, sejujurnya itu membebaniku. Dan tanpa kutahu, berat badanku turun."

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan jari telunjuknya di goyangkan seirama dengan kepala, "Ck ck ck, _Noona_ kan tinggal di istana, harusnya _noona_ memakan makanan apapun yang disediakan. _Noona_, payah! Kalau aku, kupastikan anggaran kerajaan akan membengkak karena nafsu makanku hehehe…"

Junsu mengeplak kepala Changmin sampai mengaduh, "Dipikiranmu hanya makanan! Pantas saja kau belum memiliki kekasih sampai saat ini."

Changmin menatap Junsu tajam, "Biarkan saja! Aku memiliki kekasih atau tidak, terserah aku. Yang penting perutku kenyang!" balas Changmin dan membuat Junsu semakin gencar mencela changmin, hingga terjadi adu mulut antara mereka.

Jaejoong memperhatikan adu mulut antar Junsu dan Changmin dengan sesekali terkekeh. Bersama kedua sahabatnya, membuat Jaejoong dapat melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Ia hanya mampu menatap dengan senyum luka. Entah mengapa setelah ini ia akan merasa sangat jauh dari kedua sahabatnya.

.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

.

Jaejoong sangat bahagia. Ini adalah salah satu kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Berkunjung ke panti asuhan dan bermain dengan anak-anak panti sungguh membuat Jaejoong bahagia. Meski Jaejoong menyadari usianya masih sangat muda, tidak Jaejoong pungkiri jika melihat anak kecil ia sangat menginginkan seorang anak.

Jaejoong memang sangat ingin memiliki anak karena ia ingin memiliki keluarga. Sejujurnya, salah satu alasan ia mau menerima penikahan ini adalah ingin memiliki anak. Bisa dikatakan itu alasan yang terlalu biasa untuk seseorang yang menikah, tapi tidak untuk Jaejoong. Usianya 20 tahun ketika menikah. Diusia itu tentu perempuan masih ingin bermain-main. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong, ia ingin memiliki keluarga. Yah, meski keluarga yang ia harapkan tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya.

Sejak baru tiba dipanti, Jaejoong dengan semangat menanyakanan keberadaan anak-anak panti. Anak-anak yang menghuni panti berusia 0-6 tahun. Tentu hal itu membuat Jaejoong yang memang menyukai anak kecil sangat antusias. Begitu pengurus panti menunjukkan keberadaan anak-anak itu, Jaejoong langsung menghampiri mereka dan bertanya macam-macam.

Awalnya, kecanggungan dan ketakutan menghampiri anak-anak panti. Namun begitu Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dari tasnya dan mengajak mereka melakukan permaninan, mereka langsung menyambut baik Jaejoong.

Selama bermain dengan anak panti, Jaejoong lupa diri. Ia melupakan bahwa dirinya kini seorang putri mahkota, ia melupakan adanya mendia yang menyoroti setiap tindakannya, dan ia melupakan keberadaan Yunho yang memperhatikan setiap geraknya. Jaejoong bahkan melupakan tatakrama seorang putri, ia malah bermain petak umpet dengan para penghui panti.

Ketika makan siang, Jaejoong bahkan bersemangat menawarkan diri untuk ikut memasak. Walau pihak panti menolaknya tegas, Jaejoong tetap bersikeras. Ia malah merayu salah satu anak panti untuk menunjukkan dapur. Tidak dapat menolak, pengurus panti terpaksa membiarkan Jaejoong dengan sebelumnya ia meminta izin Yunho.

Hal yang tidak disangka oleh orang dewasa yang berada disana adalah Yunho membantu Jaejoong memasak. Bahkan ketika ada seorang gadis kecil yang merengek untuk minta digendog Yunho, Yunho tidak menolak. Disela kegiatan mereka memasak, sesekali Jaejoong mencicipi masakannya dan tak lupa meminta pendapat Yunho. Jaejoong akan menyuapi Yunho untuk mencicipi masakannya. Tidak hanya itu, apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong pada Yunho memebuat gadis kecil digendongan Yunho iri. Ia meminta Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Pemandangan itu tentu tidak luput dari media. Kejadian yang diabadikan oleh media dan membuat mereka tertegun. Tertegun karena mereka sungguh seperti keluarga bahagia, seperti keluaga pada umumnya, bukan dari kerajaan. Dan mereka sungguh tidak menyangka, seorang Kim Jaejoong yang selalu membuat masalah ternyata memiliki sifat keibuan dan terampil dalam memasak.

Ketika makanan selesai, Jaejoong menyiapkan semuanya dengan bantuan Yunho dan gadis kecil tadi. Jaejoong tidak membiarkan pihak panti membantunya, Jaejoong ingin hari di panti menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan. Yunho pun membantu membujuk pengurus panti untuk menjaga anak-anak panti lain saja, dan membiarkan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berkerja.

"Yunho-ssi, Bisa kau ambilkan piring lagi? Masih kurang satu." Jaejoong menghitung kembali jumlah piring yang tertata di meja. Setelah yakin kurang satu, Jaejoong melanjutkan menata makanan di meja. Sedikit kesusahan sebenarnya, karena gadis kecil bernama Sulli itu tidak mau lepas dari gendongan Jaejoong.

"Ini." yunho menyerahkan piring yang ia ambil di rak pada Jaejoong yang masih sibuk menata makanan.

Tanpa menatap Yunho, Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho meletakkannya di sebelah piring yang berwarna biru. Jaejoong kembali disibukkan dengan menata minuman. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong repot segera mengambil alih, "Biar kau yang menyiapkan minuman. Kau panggilah mereka untuk segera makan. Hanya tinggal meletakkan minuman, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Ne. kalau begitu aku akan memanggil mereka, pastikan ketika kami kesini semuanya telah siap." Pesan Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri memanggil anak-anak panti dan para pengurus agar segera menuju ruang makan.

Dengan semangat para anak panti berlarian ke runag makan begitu Jaejoong memanggil mereka untuk makan. Jaejoong adalah orang terkahir yang memasuki ruang makan. Begitu sampai di ruang makan, ia melihat tempat duduk telah penuh. Jaejoong hendak mencari tempat duduk di luar lingkaran meja makan, namun urung karena seorang anak laki-laki memanggilnya.

"_Noona_, _noona_ duduk disamping _hyung_." Anak kecil itu turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia menyeret Jaejoong yang masih mengendong Sulli untuk duduk bersisian dengan Yunho. Setelah mendudukkan Jaejoong, anak kecil itu tersenyum puas dan kembali duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk Jaejoong. Setelah Jaejoong duduk, acara makan siang itu dibuka oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong duduk dengan memangku Sulli, ia hendak menanyakan mau makan apa pada Sulli, Tapi ternyata Sulli tertidur dipangkuannya. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tidur Sulli yang damai. Yunho yang hendak mengambil makanan, teralihkan ketika melihat Jaejoong yang malah mengelus kepala Sulli dan bersenandung kecil. Yunho tidak jadi mengambil makanannya, ia malah menegur Jaejoong. "Kenapa malah bersenandung? Sebaiknya kau segera mengambil makanan dan sekalian suapi Sulli."

Jaejoong menghentikan senandungnya dan menatap Yunho, "Sulli tidur. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya."

Yunho menghela napas mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Ia menatap Sulli sesaat, "Bangunkan Sulli. Kalau dia tidak makan, hal itu bisa membuatnya sakit." yunho mengelus poni Sulli.

Jaejoong menurut, ia menguncangkan bahu Suli pelan. "Sulli, bangun. Kau harus makan." Jaejoong membangunkan dengan lembut. Tidak mendapati reaksi dari Sulli, Yunho ikut membantu. "Sulli, ayo bangun. Kau harus makan." Yunho ikut menguncangkan tubuh Sulli.

Setelah berusaha cukup lama, akhirnya Suli bangun. Sulli menguap kecil dan mengeliat dalam pelukan Jaejoong, "Anak manis, makan dulu ya. Nanti kalau sudah makan kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu." Jaejoong menyodorkan air pada Sulli. Sulli menerimanya dan segera meminumnya,. Setelah member minum, Jaejoong menyuapi Sulli. "Nah, sekarang buka mulutnya. " menuruti peritah Jaejoong, Sulli membuka mulutnya dan memakan makanan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Yunho yang ternyata memperhatikan Suli dan Jaejoong. Yunho belum memakan makanannya. Sulli menelan makanannya dan kemudian tersunyum lebar. "Enak!" jawab Sulli riang.

Yunho tersenyum mendapati tingkah Sulli. Penasaran dengan masakan Jaejoong, Yunho pun menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Ia terdiam sesaat ketika mengunyah makanan itu, meresapi rasanya. Setelah menelannya, Yunho menatap Sulli dan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kau benar, masakannya sangat enak." Puji Yunho tanpa sadar.

Jaejoong yang memasak makanan itu sontak memerah, tidak menyangka Yunho akan memuji masakannya. Setelah pujian dari Yunho, Jaejoong juga mendapat pujian dari anak panti yag lainnya serta para pengurus panti. Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia melihat anak-anak panti makan dengan lahap dan ramai. Acara makan itu tentu saja tidak luput dari media. Setiap kamera menyoroti tiap adegan yang terjadi.

Jaejoong yang baru menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya, Yunho, dan penghuni panti, segera menawari para wartawan untuk bergabng dengan mereka. Pada awalnya mereka menolak dengan alasan pekerjaan, namun Jaejoong memaksanya sehingga mereka makan bersama. Hanya dua atau tiga kamera yang merekam setiap kejadian. Itu juga kamera sang wartawan di letakkan diatas meja. Suasana makan menjadi lebih ramai karena ternyata para wartawan itu iseng menjahili anak-anak panti.

Selama makan siang, Jaejoong menyuapi Sulli, sedangkan dirinya tidak makan sedikitpun. Jaejoong lebih memperhatikan Sulli daripada dirinya. Sampai Yunho yang menyadari Jaejoong belum makan satu suap pun, Yunho memaksa Jaejoong untuk makan. Jaejoong tadinya menolak, namun karena bujukan Sulli akhirnya ia makan.

Satu hal yang membuat Jaejoong sangat malu adalah Yunho menyuapi dirinya.

Kejadian itu terabadikan oleh kamera para wartawan yang telah selesai makan dan kembali bertugas. Para wartawan itu bahkan kini mulai berani menggoda Jaejoong dan Yunho. Hal itu membuat Yunho ikut canggung. Sulli sendiri tertawa bahagia melihat Yunho yang menyuapi Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri hanya mampu menunduk malu dan memeluk erat Sulli. Jaejoong sungguh sangat malu, karena saat ini hanya dirinyalah yang makan. Penghuni panti telah selesai sejak Jaejoong disuapi Yunho. Mereka malah menggoda Jaejoong, terlebih anak-anak panti menyebutnya 'umma' dan Yunho 'appa'.

.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

.

Jaejoong menatap seuah piano hitam yang berada di sebuah ruangan bermain. Piano itu berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Anak-anak panti sedang bermain dengan Yunho dan beberapa wartawan yang tidak memegang kamera. Mereka bermain dengan riang, bahkan mereka mengajak anak-anak yang cacat dan melakukan sebuah permainnan dimana anak-anak penyandang cacat itu dengan mudah berbaur.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. Tidak pernah Jaejoong berpikir akan melihat Yunho yang berbeda dari biasanya. Yunho tidak dingin, justru Jaejoong merasa Yunho yang saat inilah Yunho yang sesungguhnya. Senyum dan tawa tidak lepas sedikitpun darinya. Yunho yang saat ini adalah Yunho yang hangat dan sangat perhatian.

Dan Jaejoong semakin jatuh dalam pesona Yunho.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan menghampiri piano itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan anggun di depan piano tersebut. jari tanganya terayun menyentuh tuts piano tanpa suara. Jaejoong menutup matanya sesaat dan mulai menekan tutus piano tersebut. ketika tuts piano berdenting, orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong. Mereka melihat Jaejoong memainkan piano tersebut dengan lembut. Sedikit intro, Jaejoong mulai merangkai kata dengan diiringi alunan nada-nada dari piano.

"_When I was just a little girl_,"

Sebuah lagu yang tentu diketahui oleh semua orang yang disana.

"_I asked my mother, What will I be_,"

Sulli yang sedang memainkan boneka, berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan menyeret boneka yang berukuran setengah dari badannya. Sulli meaiki bangku yang diduduki Jaejoong dengan sedikit bersusah payah. Setelah ia berhasil duduk, Sulli menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong tanpa melepas pelukannya pada boneka.

"_Will i be pretty_,"

Dengan suara Khas anak berusia tiga tahun, sulli ikut menyenandungkan lirik lagu itu. Dalam nyanyiannya, Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar Sulli bernyanyi bersamanya.

"_Will I be rich_, _Here's what she said to me_,"

Satu per satu anak-anak panti asuhan itu menghampiri Jaejoong. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi Jaejoong dan Sulli dari belakang. Entah ada sihir apa dalam lagu itu hingga membuat anak-anak panti itu ikut bernyanyi. Mereka bernyanyi dengan suara merdu.

"_Qeu Sera, Sera, Whatever will be, will be_,"

Para wartawan yang sebagian tadinya berdiam diri, kini mulai terhanyut dalam nyanyian mereka. Mereka berjalan pelan ke depan. Mereka mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan merekam dari depan, dimana semua anak-anak panti kini berderet disamping kiri dan kanan piano. Lensa kamera dapat menangkap setiap wajah anak-anak panti dan Jaejoong.

"_The future not ours to see, Que Sera, Sera, Whatever will be, will be_,"

Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ikut bergabung dengan Jaejoong ataupun para wartawan. Yunho terlalu terkesima pada Jaejoong. Sungguh sedikitpun Yunho tidak tahu Jaejoong dapat bermain piano bahkan bernyanyi, terlebih ia mampu menarik anak-anak panti bernyanyi bersamanya. seharian bersama Jaejoong membuatnya dapat mengetahui sifat Jaejoong yang lain. namun satu hal yang membuatnya binggung, Jaejoong yang berstatus istrinya… Jaejoong yang mana?

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang tengah memainkan piano. Yunho tidak mengenal Jaejoong yang berada di depannya. Yunho hanya mengenal Jaejoong yang selalu membuat masalah. Mana kepribadian Jaejoong yang sebenarnya? Jaejoong yang selalu membuat masala, kah? Atau Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah bernyanyi dengan anak-anak panti? Jaejoong yang sungguh seperti seorang ibu yang berhati mulia, memperlakukan anak-anak panti dengan begitu lembut dan pengertian.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi pada anak-anak panti dan para wartawan, kaki Yunho bergerak sendiri. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, perlahan ia mendudukkan diri disamping Sulli. Sulli saat ini diapit oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. nyanyian belum berakhir, Yunho mengayunkan jemarinya di tuts piano. Yunho menyelaraskan nada-nadanya dengan nada-nada yang disentuh Jaejoong.

"_When I just a little boy, I asked my mother, what wil I be_?"

Untaian lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Yunho membuat anak-anak panti terdiam. Bahkan Jaejoong menghentikan jari-jarinya yang bermain di tuts piano. Para wartawan sibuk membidik Yunho lebih dekat. Mereka meng-close up Yunho yang bernyanyi.

"_Will I be Handsome? Will I be rich_?"

Bait lirik itu seakan benar-benar sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seorang anak kecil pada ibunya. Yunho menyanyikannya dengan penuh perasaan, sehingga apa yang ia nyanyikan malah terkesan benar-benar sebuah pertanyaan. Seakan apa yang dinyanyikan oleh Yunho merupakan pertanyaan yang sengaja dilontarkan pada ibunya, sang ratu.

"_Here's what she said to me_,"

Anak-anak panti kembali bersenandung bersama. Mereka bernyanyi kembali dengan Yunho. Jaejoong yang sadar dari ketertegunannya kembali menyamakan nada-nada pada piano. Sulli yang sedari tadi menatap Yunho yang bernyanyi, mengaitkan jari-jari tangan kirinya yang mungil pada kemeja Yunho. Mencengkram kemeja Yunho erat. Meski Sulli belum memahami makna lagu tersebut, namun entah mengapa ia merasakan kesedihan disetiap lirik yang diucapkan Yunho. Sulli merasakan sebuah kepedihan yang mendalam tiap Yunho menyanyikannya.

"_Que Sera, Sera, Whatever will be, Will be, the future not ours to see, Que Sera, Sera_,"

Entah apa yang terjadi, kilasan blitz yang sebelumnya memenuhi ruangan itu terhenti sejak kapan. Para wartawan tertegun dengan kamera yang terus merekam setiap detiknya. Para wartawan dan pengurus panti terlalu hanyut dalam kejadian itu. Mereka menatap setiap anak-anak panti yang bernyanyi.

Sungguh, lagu itu sangat mengambarkan keadaan mereka. Meski pada salah satu bait lagu merupakan suatu yang dapat menghempaskan perasaan mereka pada sebuah kenyataan. Mereka tidak memiliki seorang ibu. Jadi, pada siapa mereka bertanya? Bagi Mereka yang mengerti dan memahami makna lagu itu meneteskan air mata.

Apa yang tertuang dalam lagu itu hanya sebuah kata-kata untuk menghibur mereka. Dunia ini sangat keras. bahkan terlalu keras untuk penghuni panti itu. Hal itulah yang membuat orang dewasa yang menyaksikan kejadian itu meneteskan air mata. Anak-anak panti itu bernyanyi dengan sangat tenang, menampilkan senyuman khas anak-anak yang tanpa dosa. Teralu bersih, terlalu polos. Senyum mereka sekan berkata '_tidak apa-apa_,' pada Kehidupan yang keras akan mereka hadapi.

Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan… menghempaskan setiap perasaan orang dewasa. Membuat mereka teringat akan masa kecil dan pada ibu mereka. Mereka terdiam, mereka hanyut, meraka menitikan air mata. Yunho sendiri tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Hal itu sungguh diluar kendalinya.

"_Qeu Sera, Sera_."

Bait terakhir lagu itu diselesaikan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keduanya meneteskan air mata. Setelah mengucapkan bait terakhir, mereka semua terdiam. Entah mengapa mereka diliputi sebuah kerinduan yang teramat snagat pada sosok wanita tangguh yang melahirkan mereka ke dunia. Sosok wanita yang rela mengorbankan nyawa demi malaikat kecil yang setiap detik tumbuh. Sosok wanita yang memperhatikan mereka dari waktu ke waktu tanpa mengharapkan balasan. Sosok wanita yang sangat tangguh. Sosok wanita yang entah sudah berapa kali mereka sakiti hatinya karena keegoisan mereka.

Mereka, para orang dewasa sangat merindukan sang ibu. Hujaman kasat mata menghampiri mereka, membuat mereka diam. Diam dalam keheningan dan perasaan tak menentu. Mereka merindukan kehangatan seorang ibu. Mereka… sungguh beruntung memiliki seorang wanita yang dipanggil ibu.

Namun sebuah kenyataan hidup menghempaskan mereka. Anak-anak panti itu tidak memiliki seorang wanita yang dapat dipanggil ibu. Mereka tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu. Mereka… anak-anak panti memiliki nasib yang sama seperti Jaejoong.

Sebatang kara.

Tapi Jaejoong beruntung. Ia dapat merasakan kasih sayang orang tua dari kakeknya. Jaejoong memeluk erat Sulli. Begitu berat dan kejam kehidup yang akan dijalani anak kecil dalam pelukannya. Bukan hanya Sulli, tapi anak-anak lain yang bernasib sama seperti Sulli. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak dapat membayangkan kehidupan mereka kelak.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong memeluk Sulli, ikut memeluk gadis kecil itu. Yunho memeluk Sulli dan Jaejoong, memeluk mereka erat. Melihat momen itu, anak-anak panti melangkahkan kaki mungil mereka, mendekati tiga orang yang saling berpelukan itu. Tangan mereka terentang, dengan sekali hentak mereka memeluk Yunho dan Jaejoong. Memeluk putri dan pangeran dengan erat. Mereka saling memeluk membentuk lingkaran. Saling merengkul, saling menopang, saling melindungi. Para wartawan memalingkan wajah mereka, mereka sungguh tidak tahan meihat momen itu. Mereka menangis, membiarkan air mata mereka membasahi bahu mereka yang bergetar. Membiarkan kamera yang menyala dan merekam semua kejadian dari awal (sejak Jaejoong menghampiri

Piano) secara—

—**LIVE**.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf tidak bisa _update_ cepat. Kemungkinan untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan **sangat** lama. Bukan maksud saya untuk _menelantarkan_ FF ini atau tidak _bertanggungjawab_ atas FF ini.

Saya tidak dapat _update_ cepat karena sekarang saya akan disibukkan dengan kuliah saya. Saya akan mulai disibukkan dengan berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan _Skripsi_.

Saya mohon pengertiannya. Jika sempat (dan tentunya tidak dalam mode malas ngetik :p ), saya akan melanjutkan FF ini.

Saya sangat berterimakasih pada kalian yang telah meReview, maaf tidak dapat membalas Review kalian . Saya benar-benar berterimakasih, bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca terlebih meReview. Saya sangat senang membaca Review kalian .

Nah, bagi yang berkenan silahkan Review

**Terimakasih kepada**:

—**Reviewer**

—**Reader**

—**Follower**

—**Favorite**

(yang menjadikan ff ini sebagai ff favorit ^^)

Dan

—**Silent Reader**

Maaf jika ada kesalahan, baik dalam penulisan (Typo), bahasa, alur, dan maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan/kurang/tidak memuaskan.

Oya, part dimana Jaejoong, Yunho, dan anak-anak panti menyanyikan lagu _Que Sera Sera_, part itu terinspirasi dari iklan salah satu stasiun televisi. Bagi yang menyadarinya, pasti tahu stasiun televisi apa^^

Sekali lagi:

**Maaf**

Dan

**Terimakasih **

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^

—**Hye Fye— **


End file.
